Born to be king
by The Legend of Abel
Summary: first time publisher so be easy this story is going to follow closely to the manga however it has an extreme uniqueness with my personal O/C as well as a huge background story that will highly change the story Be warned this is for mature readers only expect violence gore and once relationships start to form a lemon if I get good reviews this story was helped by monstercatmusicgirl
1. prologue of abel (updated)

hello everyone, this is the writer of what I hope is to become a fairly good fanfiction. Just fair warning about this first chapter the grammar is not the best the reason for this is because first of all I wrote this two years ago and second in the interest of not damaging the story I left it be. also to show an example of how much my writing has come along sense the old days.

This is a Rosario+vampire fanfiction that is rated M for mature. there will be violence, betrail, romance, torture, and if the story develops enough perhaps a lemon or two. making one thing clear though sex will not be taking over this story and wont be happening tell much, much later chapters.

also to all of you watch out for Abel he's one crazy character that I cant seem to get control of so if he does anything wildly inappropriate please forgive me.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+vampire this is strictly a non profit fanifction that I am writing for entertainment.)

* * *

 **Power of the Heart**

 **(Prologue)**

A man in a priest cloak stood in the darkness of the chamber, his mind buzzing with new thoughts. A woman draped in scarlet robes entered the room. Her hair was pink, accented with beautiful emerald green eyes. She walked to the center of the chamber where two large master chairs stood with a chess board on a table between them.

"Hello, old friend," the woman spoke as she settled in one of the oak chairs. Her eyes dropped down to the board as she thought.

"Akasha Bloodriver, aren't you worried about the new babe?" the priest asked, making his way out of the shadows and sitting in the chair opposite of her. Akasha smiled softly and nodded.

"Electra's water has broken; the child will come soon." The man nodded as the silky smooth hand of the woman raised, her fingers coiled around a pawn to move it to its new resting place. "You are uncommonly concerned with the birth of this child, Tenmei Mikogami. Did your fortune teller have another vision of my future?" the woman asked, her green eyes flashing red and her fangs extending as she brought a glass of red liquid to meet her lips.

"He has, and much like your soon to be husband, I have heard tell that your first-born daughter will be mated to the most powerful vampire to walk the face of the earth," the priest responded while matching his opponent's move by moving his black pawn to meet her white one. The glass in her hand suddenly shattered as a fierce growl escaped her lips.

" **You mean Abel will bed my daughter, my most trusted friend?"**

Tenmei smiled and looked at her chess pieces stained with blood, raising his hand to calm her.

"No, Abel remains forever loyal to Electra, but the child to hold yours will be born from his bloodline and that child, that boy will be the most powerful vampire who has ever lived. Past or present, he will surpass them all." The woman looked at the man with calmer eyes than before. Looking down at her hand, she picked the glass out with her fingernails.

"You speak of the coming of a vampire king, like that of our race's founder, Dracula?" Akasha asked. The priest's head rose, showing his gleaming eyes.

"You know as well as I who Abel's mother was. Does it not make sense that a vampire king would be born from him?" Akasha nodded after a moment.

"Will he be a fair king, one that loves my daughter, as much as my future husband will love me?" asked Akasha, looking at her friend with worried eyes.

"I do not know. His future is uncertain, but what I do know is that your daughter will be the instrument to taming his heart, and lust for blood."

"Does she have a choice in the matter?" The tone of Akasha's voice surprised the priest, but he smiled and nodded.

"This boy - no, this _king_ will not force himself on her. He will earn her heart through a number of trials, all of which will prepare him to be a better king." The woman turned and looked at him, the thunder clapping outside.

"I pray you are right…" Akasha confessed as a man, a human blood slave, entered.

"My lady, it is time…" the slave said, short of breath, his hands trembling in excitement of what was coming.

* * *

The storm raged like heaven itself was waging war in the skies. Lightning brightened the night sky followed by thunder claps shaking the earth beneath it like a powerful battle cry. The deafening sound was only matched by the loud screams of a woman echoing through the halls as a powerful voice yelled, " **FETCH MORE WATER!"**

The voice's power sent chills throughout anyone who heard it until it reached the ears of the owner's master, who walked down the halls, a smile on her lips as human servants rushed down the halls with buckets as if hell's hounds were right on their heels.

"Guhhaa aaahhh!" came a woman's sudden painful cry as Akasha entered the new chamber, a well-lit room with a bed surrounded by white curtains concealing the miracle taking place behind it. The only one visible was a man in black leather armor with steel alloy running down the shoulders. Covering the chest plate was the engraving of a sword driving through blood in the center, the symbol that he was a warrior under the service of Akasha Bloodriver. Akasha gave a soft smile as she looked at the man with silver hair, his red eyes locked on firmly on the crying woman behind the curtain.

" **That's it, that's it, Electra. Breath darling, breath,"** he commanded as the wind blew the curtains to reveal his hand intertwined with a small milk white hand squeezing his for dear life. The man kissed the hand and nodded his head in approval "G **ood, come on. Give me my child Electra. You can do it darling,"** he coaxed her before his eyes met with Akasha's.

" **Master,"** he gasped suddenly, moving to kneel. Akasha waved him off.

"Calm yourself, Abel, I've come to see the birth of your child," she said, walking around to the other side of the young woman. Her eyes wandered to a young boy, almost 14 years old.

"Hello, Issa Shuzen," she said, stopping to look at her husband to be. Akasha glanced up and down. "Your training seems to be paying off. I hope that you can fulfill your role as my mate," Akasha smirked, looking at the raven haired boy. His red eyes fell on her, his expression cold as ice, showing his discipline.

" **Thank you, my darling. I see that time has still not robbed you of any of your beauty,"** he complemented, making her smile as she placed a hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her loving touch.

"As bold as ever I see my dear knight. I pray that you will not disappoint when the time comes for you to claim my heart." Akasha watched as a smile appears on his lips.

" **On that day, I will cast off this armor and take you for my own…"**

Akasha's smile returned, showing her fangs.

"I long for the day… **that your fangs pierce my neck,"** she purred before walking around into the view of the maiden lying in the bed.

Truly a gem of the rarest beauty, a woman of English descent lay in the bed breathing heavily. The usual flawless milk white of her face was flushed red from the pain stirring in her bloated belly where a new babe kicked, begging to be freed into the world.

"My lady…" the woman said, her eyes meeting Akasha's. She quickly raised her hand

"Focus on the baby, Electra. Consider that an order." The vampress smiled, looking down at the blood soaked sheets beneath the woman's trembling thighs.

The smell of the blood made every vampire in the room's fangs ache, wanting nothing more than to taste the blood of the human laying on the bed. No one dared attempt it, for the two immune to the intoxicating aroma were Abel, the warrior class vampire, and his master Akasha Bloodriver, both monstrously powerful in their own right.

Akasha smiled as she moved to the new mother's side and took her other hand.

"This is a rare day indeed. The first true born child between our races," Akasha said, placing her hand on Electra trembling stomach. "And with his birth I will make this child a beacon of hope, and an example that our dream is possible, that monsters and human can coexist without war, or enslavement."

The proud vampress eyes meet the crystal blue ones of the human. Her eyes filled with gratitude, even as she cringed in pain from another wave of contractions. The touching moment was interrupted by the entrance of a man in white.

" **I am ready,"** the man said, kneeling between Electra's spread thighs. " **My Lady Electra, it is time now. Be ready to push."** The new man in the room was the only one trusted enough to do this. He was Massimo, the brother of Abel and another warrior class vampire. Massimo had a strong resemblance to his younger brother; their faces and jaws were alike. Massimo's jaw, however, was stronger and better defined, exaggerated by the small beard he was growing.

" **Good, now it's time. When I say push, you push, understand?"** commanded Massimo as Electra nodded frantically. " **Good. Now one, two, three. PUSH!"** Massimo shouted as Electra cried, squeezing both of the hands in her grip as hard as she could while she spread her legs wider than she thought possible.

"AHHH HAAA!"

 **"** **WWWAAA, WWWAAA!"** came the cry of a newborn baby.

" **Ha, ha it's a boy! Listen to him. What a strong set of lungs,"** Massimo said, holding up a new child covered with blood.

"Oh Abel, look at him, he's beautiful… ahhh!" Electra was interrupted by a new wave of contractions, making her cringe in pain.

" **Brother, what is it?"** asked Abel worriedly, not taking his eyes off of his mate.

" **It appears another is coming,"** said Massimo, wrapping the child in his arms with a white blanket before looking at Akasha. " **Hold him a moment,"** Massimo said, handing off the child.

* * *

As the other three focused on the child coming from Electra's womb, Akasha looked down at the child her hands, thinking hard.

 _So you are the one? The next vampire king,_ she thought, looking at the child who smelled like a human, but was filled to the brim with power rivaling that of adult vampires. ' _Your kind are dangerous, and sometimes evil, always getting drunk with your power and abusing your abilities. So perhaps-_ '

She stopped the thought, looking into the child's eyes. ' _I should kill you now when you are still not a threat.'_ Akasha allowed the thought to finish as she contemplated what that would do. Abel would surely attempt to kill her, master or not, and Issa Shuzen may be hurt trying to protect her. Sighing, she also knew that would also mean robbing her daughter of her future mate.' _Little one, do not make me regret this_ ,' she silently begged, turning back to her comrades. Massimo held up a little girl with a smile, shouting something Akasha held no interest in.

* * *

"Twins, Abel. Twins. We are truly blessed," Electra smiled as she was handed her daughter for the first time. She was a beautiful little girl with deep red eyes that looked at her mother knowingly. "She's not crying. Heh, heh, what a brave one," smiled the new mother, tears in her eyes as she took in her daughter's appearance. She had the skin and hair of her mother with a small head of blonde hair.

" **Do not forget our son Electra.** " Electra looked up at him then over at Akasha, still holding their son.

"Can I have my son please?" she asked, holding out her left arm for him. Abel saw the brief hesitation in her step before his master nodded and walked back to Electra's side, about to give up the child.

* * *

A high pitch screech came from the ceiling. All eyes shot up to the one eyed spider-like creature hanging from the ceiling. Drool fell from its lips as it looked hungrily at the newborn babes.

" **A SHIKIGAMI!** " Abel yelled as the creature pounced from the ceiling, opening its wide mouth with four rows of thirty shark like teeth aimed at the newborn boy.

Akasha's eyes widened upon seeing the beast as she reached for her sword while turning to protect the child in her care. In less than a second her sword was free from its sheath. She twisted back around to kill the beast. The unmistakable scent of vampire blood filled the room. Akasha turned to see Abel, his hand and most of his forearm locked in the vice like grip of the Shikigami's jaw.

" **Unforgivable. Truly unforgivable for a creature as low as you to dare think of touching my child,** " growled the new father in a tone that no one had ever heard, but even his master feared a little.

"Abel your hand…"Electra said making the shocked Akasha come out of her trance and walk around him tapping his shoulder.

"Any injuries?" she asked looking at the beast from the side seeing that Abel hand had shot clean through the Monsters head coming out the other end.

 **"** **I'm fine master, my son is he unharmed?"** asked Abel grabbing the dead Shikigami upper row of teeth forcing its jaw open with the sickening sound of tearing flesh as he freed himself from its teeth.

"This one is a rare breed, its venomous, will you be alright?"

" **I will be fine, once I find this beasts master, and rip him limb from limb for sending it."** replied Able in the same tone dropping the beast to the floor and crushing it like an ant under his boot, the sound of its exoskeleton crunching while its blood and guts exploded onto the ground sent a disturbing chill up Issa Shuzen back as he looked upon his teacher who's cold eyes looked mercilessly down at the creature.

 **"** **Shuzen these creatures hunt in pairs, search the area leave no stone unturned, find this creatures twin and crush it."** commanded Abel making his student bow.

" **By your command my lord, and please forgive me, allowing this to happen falls on my shoulders."** Abel looked at his pupal and growled.

 **"** **Pick your head up damn you, this wasn't your fault, this creature slipped unnoticed even by me, but if you want someone to blame, find their master so we can make him pay in blood."** Issa shuzen lifted his head inspired by his master's word, he gave a respectful bow before leaving the room summoning other vampire guards to his side as he walked.

'Abel is truly a fair man, and Issa has such heart, I'm glad he's being taught by Abel he will be the perfect mate, and husband.' Akasha added to her thoughts as she sheathed her sword.

Abel looked down at his blood soaked hand for a moment deep in thought, then smiled removing his glove as he approached and sat on the bed next to Electra and Akasha standing next to her..

" **Quickly give me my son, I now have two gifts to give him…"** Electra eyes widen as Akasha hand him his son.

"Abel your not?" Electra blushed knowing what her husband's intent and the thought made her nearly cry tears of joy, 'my husband loves our children this much.'

" **I am, my blood will be the first our children drink."** He smiled as he brought his bloody fingers to his nose smelling hard, then tasting it making sure the poison was already burned away before lowering it meet his sons lips…

" **Drink my son…"** he smiles as his sons lips wrap around his index finger gently nursing on it while the young babe strength spiked, growing even more powerful than most adult vampires… Abel looked down at his son a prideful smile on his face as he spoke

" **This blood is not just your only gift my son, I have searched far and wide for the perfect gift for you, and I believe I have found it."** Abel waved to one of his personal servants who held a long slender item wrapped tightly in a cloak like it was wrapping.

 **"** **forged in the belly of Cendyss, the Black dragon of the north, blessed in ancient magic of both holy and demonic decent. My son this sword has the ability to kill anything, but do not use it as just a weapon to kill and wage war, my son use it as I use mine, to protect those you love from evil."** Abel smiled kissing his sons head gently before looking at his mate holding back tears in his eyes.

" **Your amazing Electra…May I hold my daughter now?"** the proud warrior vampire asked. Electra smiled and nodded.

"If I can hold my son…" Electra replied the love in her gaze warmed him as he moved to closer to her side. Abel looked down at his son for one last time before handing him off to his mother as he took his daughter in his hands.

" **My daughter, I am truly happy with your birth as well… because in case you were born, I have collected the finest fabrics from many lands, and will have them made into the most beautiful gowns, but before that, take my blood…"** Abel lifted his hand letting her nurse on his ring finger, the effects took hold immediately her power rose to nearly the same power as her brother.

" **My daughter, my beloved little blood rose…"** Abel began to slowly back his hand away but was shocked when the baby in his arms began to cry and grabbed on to his finger tightly until he caressed her cheek making her fall silent again. Abel choked down a lump in his throat and as he smiled and lowered his head to kiss his daughter gently on the head.

* * *

Issa Shuzen walked through the courtyard of the castle standing like a titan in the rain that burned away his power, while another three harsh knocks came the gate…

" **Where are the gate guards?"** roared Shuzen as he lifted one of the archers shooting windows that was cut in the reinforced door.

" **who goes there?"** his eyes fell upon a group of men in heavy rain cloaks.

" **what business do you have here?"** demanded Shuzen to the silent Collection of mysterious men. In response Shuzen saw the man at the head of the pack step away from his companions and draw closer to the gate.

" **come now is that any way… to address your king?"** asked a calm cool voice as the twin Shikigami crawled up the man's back a smile on its face as he removed his hood. Shuzen blood went cold, for he recognized the man immediately.

" **DRACULA!"** Shuzen panicked his wide eyed attempting to back up from the gates only to find his body frozen in place.

" **open the door."** The vampire smiled showing his fangs, while his red eyes glowed… Issa Shuzen felt his heart start to cringe as his body fought him, his hand moving for gate key on that was on his necklace.

' **no, no damn it, stop…"** the young knight commanded his body, but it took all his will just to slow himself down.

" **open the door NOW!"** growled the man his vampire eyes narrowing showing his impatient. Shuzen body felt like it was on fire, his every muscle wanting to follow the command of the vampire king on the other end of the door, but Issa knew what would happen if he did, for the one and only vampire king Dracula was ruthless and would butcher any threat to his throne. So he had to do it he had to resist the kings rule.

Shuzen strained as he looked down at his necklace that held the gate key, which was entrusted to him by Abel himself, and the single silver capsule around his neck with Akasha symbol engraved in it, and filled with a few drops of her blood given to him the night she announced their engagement. Just the sight of it gave Shuzen strength, because more than anything he had to prove he was worthy of her love.

" **No I will not be CONTROLLED!"** yelled Shuzen slamming the archers window closed and locking it.

" **KILL HIM!"** suddenly roared the displeased voice coming from the other side as four of Shuzen own guards jumped from the walls their swords drawn and eyes glowing.

' **Well, now I know what happened to the gate keepers."** Thought Shuzen pulling his sword and tucking the gate key around his neck into his armor.

" **listen to me, my brothers, fight him I don't want to have to kill you.."** Shuzen said seeing them all shaking clearly under the control of the vampire king.

" **If the king commands it, it must be done."** All four say like Zombies, it was clear they were all to ensnared by the king's power to be pulled back now.

" **Fine then, forgive me, my friends."** Shuzen said solemnly knowing what had to be done.

Shuzen stood in the pouring rain, his feet sinking in the mud, his back to the reinforced gate, and four of his own men standing in front of him swords drawn ready to carry out their master command.

The man to Shuzen's right was the first to charge with a high sword strike, Shuzen blocked it with his sword kicking his opponents legs the sliding his foe face first into the mud Shuzen sword quickly stabbing straight through his spin killing the vampire instantly before turning to the other three keeping the gate at his back.

Shuzen eyes followed each of them closely when suddenly two came at him one from each side each swinging their sword with all their might. Shuzen tried to vanish only to find himself to weak from the rain pouring down on their heads, forced to block one, while deflecting the other into cutting his thigh with his steel wrist greaves.

" **GRAH BASTARDS!"** yelled lone knight as the lightening light up the sky once more. Shuzen had to think fast as the two prepared for another attack, he looked down at his wrist greave that was damaged severely but saved him from taking a fatal wound to the body.

" **Master what would you do in a time like this…"** he asked Abel subconsciously before smiling.

The two rogues charged again with the same attack only this time Shuzen threw his cape over one of his attackers like a fishing net making him fall to the ground from the heavy soaked armored fabric. Then he locked blades with the other grabbing his enemies sword hand he pulled up and kneed him in the manhood making him fall to his knees with a whimper before Shuzen pulled his sword out of his hand and drove both blades through his heart, twisting them both before separating them cutting the man in half just below the armpits… Shuzen kicked the corpse of his old ally to the ground his attention turned to the other two now both on their feet.

Issa grid his teeth as he surprised them with a sudden charge, attacking the man on the right moving towards his flank the sword in his right hand blocked as his left met his target slicing the meat of the man's thigh clean open immobilizing him.

not a moment after Shuzen blade struck the blow Shuzen attempted to kick him into the last of puppet knight to gain the upper hand, however he was met with only shock and surprise as his foe came jumping over his falling comrade. Shuzen scrambled to bring his blade up deflecting his adversary's blow just before it claimed his head, but sacrificing a deep slash on his left upper arm, and losing one of his swords. Shuzen fangs extended piercing his own bottom lip to distract from the screaming pain, while he blocked another attack with his second sword and attempted to land a kick on his opponent just to gain space. His opponent narrowly dodged and countered with a kick to Shuzen knee making him slide in the thick mud making him do the splits while falling back his enemy bring his sword down as he falls.

Shuzen stabbed his blade in the ground and raised the hilt high in front of him narrowly redirecting the attack while he grabbed the knights sword arm attempting to pin it to the ground so he could finish the battle.

Both vampires snarled at each other baring their long fangs, while each of them desperately tried to kill the other. A unexpected head butt made Issa desperate defense fail as the sword arm of the knight pulled free of his grasp. The knight raised the blade high as Issa kicked his hand as it descended knocking it free and out of reach.

"This is it, I can win!" Shuzen thought swinging his sword with all his might. The opposing knight caught Shuzen hand just inches from his skin and growled staring down at the still untested warrior.

" **DIE!"** the man cried as he reached back one hand preparing to plunge it through Shuzen throat. Shuzen eyes widen as he faced death for the first time, his heart raced, his nerves trembled, and his mind went blank until he reheard what his master had always taught him while training.

" **always remember Shuzen if you're fighting in a life or death struggle there are no rules, when it comes down to your life and you need to best a stronger opponent. Put aside your pride, and FIGHT DIRTY."**

Shuzen growled extending his fangs as the attack came he sank them into the hand of his attacker biting off his finger making him scream in pain. Shuzens spit out the fingers and yelled as he kicked him in the knee cap, breaking it adding to the agony that his enemy was facing before jamming his sword through the man's throat…

" **Forgive me brother!"** Shuzen yelled pushing his opponent back as he gets up on one knee and pulls the sword free unleashing a river of blood pouring from his throat.

Shuzen got to his feet and looked around at his now dead comrades, he walked to the center of them while recovering his lost sword, before looking up at the raining sky, and screaming his first battle cry. The cry overwhelmed the roaring sky shaking the heavens themselves, before he looked back down panting…

immediately he was met with a sword through his side by the last of the men his wound while not allowing him to stand, it did not stop him from crawling.

" **Gah, damn it!"** growled Shuzen plunging his stolen blade into the man's throat driving him to the ground and pushing the end of the blade three inches into the mud before releasing it watching the man twitch on the ground his body dead.

Shuzen then groaned as he grabbed the handle of the sword in his side and broke it off, his gloved hand the reaching back pulling the rest of the blade out of his back.

" **Master Abel… have to warn them… I have to…"** Shuzen despite his trembling body forced himself to move walking back under the protection of the halls his vampire blood finally beginning to heal him as he limped for the chamber.

* * *

Abel watched his children as they both nursed from his mate's breasts, "such hungry little piglets you have Abel, I wonder if your blood is getting weaker." Teased Akasha making Abel look at her with a smirk while Massimo laughed.

" **Oh no, my brother still can't satisfy anyone, haven't I taught you anything?"** Smiled Massimo earning Abel attention, standing up Massimo backed up chuckling knowing very well what happened the last time the two brothers brawled.

"Then you've obviously have never been bedded by Abel, his touch is lust incarnate, always leaving me with dripping thighs." Suddenly interrupted Electra while shooting Abel a look that made him smirk and nod returning to her side as the door bursts open.

" **Master, the gate, king Dracula is at the gate."** A bloody and mud covered Shuzen says his words slurred before collapsing to the ground, but to the shock of everyone caught by Akasha herself gently laying him on the ground his head in her lap.

" **Massimo…"**

 **"** **On it…"** Massimo moved to Shuzen side checking on his wounds while Akasha began to tremble.

"Abel, **I want their HEADS!"** she demanded looking at her most powerful warrior her once gem green eyes transforming into the blood red eyes of a vampire.

" **Your will. My hands, Massimo protect my pupil and my family until I return, and if need be, flee with them."** Abel commanded his monster energy flaring as he left the chamber drawing his sword.

* * *

Abel walked down the hallway a deep growl grew in his chest as he charged his vampire blood to the peak of its power.

" **Those who dare attack my home will suffer a fate worse than death…"** Abel's mind had a singular mission to end the enemy at the gates. Abel stopped for a moment at the barracks kicking in the door stirring his vampire guards from their slumber, twelve men trained under his hand all of them ready to fight and die for him at the drop of a hat. " **The Keep is under siege, to arms, sound the alarms, and protect my cambers at all costs."**

 **"** **what about you my lord?"** his head guard asked throwing on his armor, watching Abel walk away a murderous look in his eyes.

" **I'll be giving our guests a proper house of Abel welcome."** As able walked into the courtyard seeing his guards lying dead sighed shaking his head

" **They'll pay for this…"** growled Abel as the reinforced gate suddenly flexed water exploding off it from a brutal impact from the other side. Abel guards ran to his side pulling on their armor as fast as they could.

" **I told you to guard my family…"** growls Abel making them smile as they looked at their master.

" **you trained us to fight as a unit, did you think we would just abandon you to fight alone?"** smiled his head guard Maximus

" **your all idiots, but fine. If I'm facing the foe that dare attacks our home, might as well have the sons of my house by my side."** Abel smiled as another impact smashed against the gate denting the solid vampire steal while splintering the wood as well. Another impact, then another, and another finally a gloved hand finally ripped through the steel locks reaching in and pulling the door release, Abel and his vampires stood strong waiting for the invaders.

The gate was pushed open by two cloaked men as their leader walked through followed by eight others following behind him.

 **"** **What a cozy Keep you have here Abel, ashamed you couldn't open the door for us."** A the lead man spoke standing in the center of the corpses looking around at them as a smile appeared on his lips that could be seen out of the shadow of his hood.

" **You are trespassing on the land of Abel leave now or this will be seen as an act of war against the vampire families."** Growled Maximus sword at the ready. Everyone watched the man closely, his smile growing even more as he started to laugh insanely

 **"** **What a sense of humor, this place the land of Abel? Ha ha."** the man stopped laughing as Abel growled the new father eyes burning with a fiery hatred.

" **oh you were serious, sorry I just found it humorous that you threatened me with my own army."** The man slowly reached up removing his hood. Everyone including Abel eyes widened as they looked at the man's face, a thin man faced man with a strong jaw, his black mustache over his lips, and long flowing hair now falling down his back was revealed, it was the undeniable form of Vlad Dracula the original vampire and the only vampire king.

 **"** **Traditionally my subjects bow in my presence."** He said his eyes glowing making everyone but Abel feel the effect of the vampire kings rule.

 **(bite size monster fact: a vampire king is the purest of vampires, rumored that just being bitten by their fangs can turn a human into a Shinso vampire. These vampires are thought to be completely immortal because none of them have ever been killed… the reason why they are called vampire kings is because they have the ability to control other vampires by looking, talking, or touching another vampire, though if the vampires will is strong enough they can resist his control for a limited time.)**

Abel watched as one by one his most trusted men fell to their knees trembling tell only Maximus and Able remained standing.

" **Hold on maximus…"** commanded Abel as he watched Maximus sword lower touching the ground trying to hold himself up.

 **"** **Oh enough with the dramatics, I said kneel both of you…"** commanded Dracula with a smile forcing Maximus to his knees, while Abel stood completely unaffected by the king's power. The vampire kings eyes grew narrow as he focused his gaze on Abel who didn't even flinch as he stared at the king sword drawn.

" **how, you're a vampire… how can you stand against my kings power?"** Dracula voice sounded panicked before one of his minions stepped forward removing his hood the rain sapping his power as it touched his skin. The man had sleek black hair combed to one slide and locked I place by an expensive scented grease that's odor still overwhelmed the sensitive noses of the vampires.

" **because my lord, he is a warrior class vampire."** Abel's eyes turned to the man at Dracula side and growled at the sight of his hated elder brother Brone.

" **Brone you told Dracula about my child why?"** asked Abel making his brother smile and give an evil chuckle.

" **father will not allow an heir, to your family, to be born from that human whore."** Abel's temper flared at his brother's words wanting to kill him.

" **I know that he's a warrior vampire but he should still be effected." "no my lord he's a warrior class, when Akasha gave him her blood, he failed to become a Shinso, so now he's nothing but a vampire ghoul half breed, so his master called it warrior class."** Abel smiled as he walked out into the rain looking at Dracula both standing face to face their powers both unaffected by the rain.

" **so like me you don't have any weakness."**

 **"** **That's right, king Dracula, now may I ask what you're doing here?"** Dracula sighed running his fingers through his long raven hair, before responding

" **your son Abel, he must die."** Abel snarled as he brandished his sword at his enemies.

" **you would murder a babe? Have I displeased you that much Dracula?"** all the vampires cringed as Abel spoke until his brother growled.

" **How dare you address king Dracula in such a manner."** Brone spat out before being silenced by his masters hand.

" **It was nothing you have done Abel, you and your master have served me well, but word has reached my ear that your son will be born a vampire king."** Dracula paused as he raised his hand making all of Abel's guards rise and turn their blades on him stepping out into the rain. **", and allowing another vampire king to be born is something I cannot allow, THE KINGDOM IS MINE!"** Abel looked around at his men, their hands were shaking like frighten children, their breathing unsteady, and their leader Maximus had painful and sorrowful tears running down his cheeks.

Abel eyes fell down to his sword his hands were steady, his heart as cold as artic ice, his eyes focused on invaders, and finally his mind set to the task at hand. Abel knew what he had to do, he had to kill them all, his brother, his guards, the cloaked men, even the un-killable king of the vampires had to die by his sword tonight, if he wanted any hope of a peaceful life with children.

" **Let me make one thing clear Dracula, if you do not turn around right now, all of you will die tonight."** Abel words were cold, and his voice steady, and strong it sent chills up the Kings spine.

Dracula looked upon the new father feeling something he hadn't felt in many years two old dormant feelings, the first envy, because Able had everything that Dracula wanted, a wife, a son, and people who loved him of their own free will. The second a twinge of fear, an emotion that old king thought that he had banished from his cold heart, but the man standing before him, when he looked in his eyes he saw the flames of hell that longed to consume him for his sins.

" **You may try Abel, you may try all you like, but you cannot stop me, your child will die tonight."** Dracula pauses as a man in white robs walks into view, looking like a ghost, with his white glowing eyes that shined brightly underneath the darkness of his hood so only his jaw was seen in the light, his priests robes rising and falling behind him like flags in the harsh wind of the storm, and the only thing that held color on the man was the golden rosary with the red gem in the center.

" **But you decide whether or not your comrades die, and your human mate."** Abel growls at the threat to Electra about to charge when the priest finally spoke.

"King Dracula, it is a true honor to be standing before you." The priest smiled bowing to the king in respect.

" **Tenmei Mikogami, the demon lord, how interesting am I correct to assume that you stand with Abel on the matter of his son's death?"** asked Dracula his attention wavering to the priest.

"oh no, you know I stand with no one, I am passive on this matter, which is why I told you of the birth of the new vampire king." Abel turned to the priest his eyes wide that he had been betrayed by one of his most trusted friends.

" **Then why are you here, If not to defend the child?"** the priests grin widen as he answered.

"to watch, my prediction will come true, a vampire king will be born from the bloodline Abel, but this moment will decide what form it will take." The priest began to lowly chuckle as he lifted his right arm extending his crooked finger pointing down the hallway leading to Abel's chamber and his family.

"if you wish to carry out the deed the child lies in the chamber at the end of the hall, just know those who attempt to change their destiny often only seal it." Dracula smiled as he looked at Abel whose eyes had lost their warriors glow as he looked at the priest.

" **I trusted you, you were my friend you bastard, I've fought wars for you, I've killed for you, YOU TRAITOR!"**

* * *

All of the vampires were launched back by the sudden eruption of Abel's aura, the blue wave of power bonding with the water that fell from the sky like it was a gift from god granting Able its power. Time slowed to abrupt halt, Abel looked at the priest and walked toward him, the water pushed aside unable to touch him at the speed he was going, the Guard that was frozen in air in front of the priest was pushed to the side like he was weightless, then Abel stopped in front of the priest looking at him.

" **You're a fool for betraying a man of my strength Tenmei Mikogami now die."** Abel slowly moved his sword across the priest body cutting him in half at the waist as if he were nothing but water. After the first cut Able began to slash and hack the priest apart with his sword until he looked like nothing but floating slices of meat. With a sigh Abel returned to his original place and snapped his fingers, time instantly began once again.

* * *

Dracula eyes widen as he saw the priest suddenly explode into hundreds of pieces falling to the ground while maximus landed in the remains of the demon lord becoming drenched in his blood.

 **"** **That was a serious mistake Abel, killing a demon lord is cause for war."**

 **"** **I do not give a damn about war Dracula, in fact I don't give a damn about your kingdom, you can keep it, but by god I will never let you take what you did not help me to get."** Abel raised his sword pointing it directly at the king his eyes burning with the fury of a demon.

" **take my title, take my castle, even take my blood, but you try to take my family, I will destroy you."** Dracula smiled as he snapped his fingers making all of the possessed guards rise to their feet.

 **"** **then I will not be the first to spill the blood of your family, guards kill him."** Dracula commanded waving to his own men to follow walking to the hallway where the dead priest told were the chamber was. Abel looked around at his men now on their feet, lowering his head to cover his eyes with his hair he tensed as they all charged.

" **Forgive me, my SONS."** Abel voice spoke. The eleven vampires who charged stopped each one a single step away from Abel.

 **"** **Master thank you."** They all said their voice strained before they all suddenly sprouted lethal wounds through their heart the holes the perfect width to match Abel blood covered sword. Each guard fell with a grateful smile on their face greeting death happily knowing they did not cause harm to their true master.

" **Rest my sons, know that you are still untainted in my eyes."** Abel's eyes then moved up to see Maximus his own sword driven through his heart.

" **Maximus?"** Abel kneeled down pulling his dying thane close to hear what could be his final words.

 **"** **I would rather die… then take up the sword…** against the only father I've ever known." Maximus voice lost its power as Abel lowered him to the ground gently, knowing that Maximus had joined his brothers in their eternal slumber.

" **Sleep well Maximus, guide your brothers for me in the afterlife."** Abel's attention then turned to Dracula, the last of his followers disappearing down the hallway following him.

" **DRACULA!"**

* * *

Electra smiles as she holds her sleeping children one in each arm, both of them had their heads on her chest being soothed to sleep by the sound of her heart beat proving to them that she was their mother.

"What will you name them Electra." Smiled Akasha, while her fingers explored Issa Shuzen raven hair as he slept, his head on her thighs.

"Oh I do not know, I have a few names I'm thinking of, but I want to wait for Abel." Electra replied. Massimo stood up from Shuzen wounds and nodded to the concerned vampress who softly smiled now knowing that her future husband would survive his injuries.

" **Well why not tell us what you want to name them."** Massimo countered making Electra roll her eyes at her brother-in-law usual stubbornness.

"Well the girl, I was thinking Aleera, for my dear little sister who died." This made Massimo smile as he looked at Electra.

 **"** **carrying the spirit of your sister, a fitting responsibility for a vampire of her strength… what about your son?"** Massimo asked after a small pause Electra smiled at her son who was sleeping like a rock in her arms.

"Koji, that's the name the Able and I came up with."

" **Koji, like the dragon slayer in the human lands?"** asked Akasha her curious nature pinging as she heard the name of the child. "Well Yes, but he's not just a dragon slayer to me, he's my…"

Dracula opened the chamber followed in by two of his strongest followers, looking around the room his vampire eyes scanned from the wounded Issa Shuzen in the surprised and now frightened arms of Akasha Bloodriver, to Massimo standing like a wall in front of the human woman laying on the bed with the two babes sleeping in her arms.

" **Ah finally I've found you, the human who dared to have a vampires child."** Dracula eyes met Electra making her shiver and hold her children closer.

"I am, my name is Electra, a pleasure to meet you sir." Dracula gave an amused smile while approached.

" **How cute a human whore, acting like a proper lady, color me impressed."** Dracula began to clap his steps taking him directly to Electra until Massimo cut off his advance

" **king Dracula there is no need for such disrespect of lady Electra."** Dracula smirk vanished as he looked as Massimo his eyes glowing red until once again he growled finding his powers had no effect of him.

" **Massimo the mighty, look at you, you've fallen so far as to address human scum in such a manner. That said at least you don't bear children with them like your shame of a brother."** Before Massimo could speak Electra voice interrupted In an angry tone.

"do not disrespect my Abel's name, he is the strongest, smartest, and most generous man I've ever known." The wife and new mother growled in defense of her husband.

Electra words did not go unnoticed immediately Dracula two men lunged to silence her, only to be cast aside with one blow from Massimo right hand. Both vampires smashed into the stone wall of the chamber the reinforced steel center was the only reason they did not go through it.

" **Most impressive Massimo, your reflexes are incredible, and it appears this is no ordinary keep."** Dracula walked over to the wall were the two of his subordinates laid and gently touched the rough stone.

" **This was made for a war with vampires."** As Dracula returned his attention to the human and the vampire that guarded her he frowned.

" **Massimo, enough step aside or I will kill you along with the child."** Dracula words stopped as he saw the second child in Electra arms.

" **Two? You have two children."**

 **"** That's right king Dracula.. **And on my life you will never touch them."** Came a voice slowly gaining power. The vampire king growled at the sight of Shuzen on his feet sword in hand.

" **Boy.."** Dracula hissed in displeasure at the sight of the man who dared defy him.

" **I'm no boy, I am a warrior, and a proud student of Abel."** Shuzen declared as he charged the king, and with a single slash decapitated him.

" **Rot in hell monster."** Shuzen fell to his knees exhausting his strength while a tired smile formed on his lips.

Massimo eyes looked horrified at Shuzen while the vampire king head laid at his feet.

" **Shuzen get out of there!"** yelled Massimo to a confused Shuzen, turning to face his mentors brother he did not see the headless body begin to move.

" **why he's de-."** Shuzen words were stopped by the sudden eruption of blood from his lips. The young vampire looked down feeling his strength leaving him as his blood pours from the gaping wound in his gullet, caused by the red stained gloved hand that shot threw it from behind.

" **SHUZEN!"** came the cry of his beloved Akasha before a sudden eruption of power filled the room.

" **My master."** Was the last thing that came from Shuzen lips as he fell forward, while the world went black.

* * *

Abel stood in the center of the chamber door, the blood of rival vampires soaked into his armor, at the sight of his most treasure pupil falling at the brink of death his power exploded with white hot rage. The headless Dracula began to laugh as his blood rushed from his neck forming into a completely new head.

" **And thus a maggot dies."** Dracula let Shuzen slide off his hand letting him fall to the floor, but was immediately met with the iron like fist of Abel dragging across his cheek sending him rocketing through the multiple keep walls until finally stopping in the large throne room four rooms away.

 **"** **Issa… Issa…"** panicked Akasha rushing to his side and flipping him to his back and pulling his head into her lap.

"it's ok… I'm alright, my love." Shuzen said his eyes still closed and his power all but gone.

" **move aside."** Said Abel in a cruel tone to his own master.

" **Abel, who are you to order me, I will not leave his side, I will never." *SMACK***

Akasha sat shocked that her most trusted and loyal friend had struck her, Akasha looked at the ghoul the first to ever dare attempt to bring harm to their master.

" **I SAID MOVE ASIDE!"** the power in Abel's voice was enough to blow her back, it was like a powerful wind cannon that sent her flying into the waiting arms of Massimo who immediately held her back.

" **Master be still and watch."** Commanded Massimo his eyes locked on his brother who knelt down to his dying pupil

Shuzen looked up at his master reaching out for him like he was an angel.

"master." Abel caught his hand and held it tightly as he looked Shuzen in the eyes. Shuzen was shocked at the pride and gratitude that was in his masters gaze.

" **Call me master no longer Issa Shuzen, you have passed my final test, now in recognition of this, and for protecting my family, I give you my blood take it and live."** Shuzen gasp as he felt the long fangs of his master pierce his neck pumping the blood of a warrior vampire who was feared by all into his veins. The wound began to close as the new found blood ripped away all of his imperfections; every wound, every cut, every scar, everything was erased and made new. When Abel pulled back his fangs he still held his pupil close.

" **Take my children and run. Take them to the free human world, keep them safe in my place, my brother."** Abel whisper before standing and nodding at Massimo both knew what was about to happen, While Abel walked out of sight through the gaping hole in the chamber wall.

* * *

Issa Shuzen eyes suddenly opened wide, while breath filled his lungs once again. Shuzen felt reborn, his eyes seeing the world in a new light were everything was so very clear. Sitting up he looked at Akasha who was still trapped in Massimo vice like grip

" **release her."** his voice thundered before he covered his mouth surprised at his new found strength. ' **So this is what it's like to be my master?"** he thought as the height of the blood started to fade settling down at triple S-Class.

" **I'm strong but I didn't transform, I'm not a Shinso and yet I'm on power with Akasha."** **"Admire yourself later Issa, we need to leave I'll carry the children you carry Electra."** Interrupted Massimo releasing Akasha who was marveling at her betrothed new power.

"So the plan is action then?" asked Electra surprising Shuzen but not the others.

" **yes, well be taking you to the safe house that** **Tenmei Mikogami prepared in the free lands."** "Thank god he warned us that Dracula was coming." smiled Electra as a man in priest robes entered the room.

"thank me later my lady, just remind your husband that he doesn't have to act so well next time." The priest smiled. While Electra was loaded into the arms of Issa and the children into Massimo they all began to walk to the exit corridor mindfully stepping over the bodies of Dracula followers as they went.

"geez Abel went kind of overboard don't you think?" chuckled the priest feeling the blood on the bottom of his shoe.

" **What of Abel's guards?"** asked Massimo as they walked ignoring Mikogami comment.

"I healed them and temporarily freed them from Dracula control they are waiting for us along with the servants at the stables. Though sadly the gate guards were to injured to heal." This made Shuzen bite his lip focusing on the pain rather than the guilt.

As the group ran they heard the bloody battle between Able and Dracula begin, the two god like powers clashing made the entire keep shake.

" **Alright listen up, while Abel keeps Dracula busy we'll be escaping in carriages. Shuzen you and the rest of the Guards will be escorting Electra, while I'll escort the children with the servants. Once smuggled across the border into the free lands we will meet and proceed to the safe house together."**

"what of me Massimo?" asked Akasha running up behind them.

 **"** **You will stay with Shuzen and defend Electra, we have to bet that Dracula will think that we would defend the children at all cost so he will most likely follow you."** Shuzens eyes widen as they walked into the courtyard the rain sapping their powers as they walked.

" **you mean to tell me Abel wants to use his mate as bait?"** Shuzen asked in shock.

"It was my choice, better me then my children." Interrupted Electra the look in her eye shattering any doubt in Shuzens mind.

" **Very well we ride."**

* * *

Maximus stood on one on the horse drawn carriages holding his chest that still stung from the pain of his own sword. His sharp vampire eyes after a moment longer spotted the refuges rushing towards them.

"over here!" yelled maximus all the power in his voice gone from the blood loss and the water that drank away his strength.

" **The plan is on, take Lady Electra through the north mountain pass, and we'll take the south."** Maximus nodded as he jumped into the driver seat next to one of his brothers holding the reins

"Hay we ride!" the men on horseback cried as Shuzen gently entered the carriage Electra in his arms. The horses took off with all speed escorting Abel's royal carriage through the darkness, while the leaky old servant's carriage rode gently in the opposite direction.

" **heavenly father, protect them and lead them safely to their destinations."** Prayed the demon lord standing in the rain before melting to ash.

* * *

Abel and Dracula battle intensifies inside the keeps walls, both of the vampires were panting as they stared at each other both hungry for bloodshed. Dracula was the first to break the gaze looking down at his missing right arm ripped out by Abel bare hands.

 **"** **I see there is more than rumor about your strength Abel, but I never imagined that a ghoul would surpass me."** this made Abel smile as he held up the severed arm of Dracula before dropping it to the ground and stomping on it.

" **Yes, and I see that your regenerative abilities are second to none, perhaps you are truly immortal."** Dracula growled as he watched Abel render the arm useless after breaking the bones with his boot. The king sighed as he strained using his power to regrow another arm in response, this made Abel smirk allowing his opponent to regenerate while he spoke.

" **Sadly I know that's not true however, nothing in this world is immortal, for it is gods will that all of his creations will one day die and return to dust."** Abel stood proudly next to his faith knowing that he was on the side of his holy father in this battle like always.

" **Ha ha ha god? Seriously… you think god made us, made vampires?"** crackled Dracula as he stood up straight an evil smile plastered on his lips, while he stared at Abel hungrily.

" **God did not create us, hate to tell you this but despite all your faith god's word doesn't mean a damn thing to me… FOR I AM A CREATION OF LUCIFER!"** the very mention of the devils name sent chills down Abel spine, while he looked at Dracula a new more demonic power began to radiate off of the king.

" **Here let me show you the power of darkness!"** Dracula's power caused his body to mutate into a unholy abomination that clawed at Abel very soul.

 **"** **what are you?"** Abel asked shocked from the form Dracula had undertaken even when shrouded in darkness.

" **The death of your bloodline."** The form quickly grew two gigantic bat like wings as it sprinted at the window jumping out and taking flight leaving Abel behind unaware of which of the carriages it was after

* * *

[hello everyone man that was a long chapter the next one will be a lot shorter then followed up with two larger ones. the action wont really pick up till the third so if you want to skip all you'll be missing is the second chapter of the prologue which explains some details about the prophecy that the fortune teller told the headmaster.}

Talking with Abel: "hello everyone Abel here. thanks for taking the time to read my portion of the story. of you enjoyed it let me know in the comments and ill twist the writers arm to add some more of my story." Abel smiles as he sits down in an oak chair and settles in while he prepares to speak again." for those of you who are curious what Dracula turned into i'll get the writer to disclose that juicy detail to but first tell me in the comments what you think he looks like."

the writer getting angry that Abel is trying to disclose his secrets to ruin the mystery of the story injects Abels only weakness into the room his beloved mate Electra." ABEL, are you bulling the nice writer again? what did I tell you he can delete you with a single finger stroke, and I don't want to lose you." the writer smiles as Electra grabs Abels ear and points to the sky "Now apologize." "NEVER!"

.


	2. moka prolouge

**A/N Hello everyone its Abel. I'm finally back and ready to post a new chapter. So, so, so sorry it took so long but life has been crazy, but to make it up to you. I already have the next 10 chapters written. that's right 10 chapters and I'll be posting them once every two weeks, while I also write new ones as long as I keep getting good reviews, which please do. I love comments and feed back from my readers and if you notice something wrong or is difficult to understand please also let me know.**

* * *

 **(declaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire this is strictly a nonprofit fanfiction for entertainment of fans)**

 **The child of destiny**

Shuzen smiled as he paused his tale of the night looking around at his young four daughter three of which were on the ground and one on his lap. "Daddy did this really happen?" asked his youngest daughter Kokkoa the young vampress frightened by the description of the creature " **oh yes it is, but don't worry, your mother and the other dark lords killed that demon a very long time ago."** Comforted Shuzen as his eldest daughter Akua stood up off the ground and dusted off her black girls suit that she always wears, " **I like the story father, but I don't buy it, there is nothing stronger than a Shinso vampire. Vampire Kings and warrior class vampires are just old legends."** The raven haired girl announced crossing her arms making Shuzen straighten " **Akua, I do not lie, this story is one hundred percent true. Dracula did exist and so did my master Abel. After all without him we would have never formed the vampire counsel or been able to win the great vampire wars."** The second oldest but the most immature the lovely, and talented blonde haired beauty Kahlua stood up next dusting her white dress off and smiling " **oh I don't know Father, I think** **Akua right, its been what almost a millennium sense this happened, and yet there is still no vampire king that the priest foretold."** Shuzen sighed and nodded his eyes falling to his last daughter the silver haired vampress in her favorite scarlet dress that Auka gave her. " **what do you think Moka, do you believe?"** he asked with a smile making all eyes fall on his middle child.

* * *

Moka who was so enthralled in the story didn't even realize her father had stopped telling it, she was to busy in her fantasy in the arms of her vampire king his black aura surrounding them both as they danced in an empty room. " **My beloved."** She heard the voice of her king along with his gentle touch on her cheek, while he pulled her in for a mind blowing kiss.

* * *

" **Moka… moka… Shuzen family calling moka?!"** came Kahlua voice bringing her out of her trance " **well of course she believes she calls out every night for the man."** Stomps Akua in disapproval "yea big sis is always doing that. My king, My king come to me." mimicked Kokka with a giggle until it was stifled by Akua raising voice " **and that is in part to your brainwashing, your making her believe in a man who does not exist, and will never exist no matter how much she wants him to."** Those words cut into Moka like a knife as she looked up at her eldest sister who was her hero, her heart sank as Akua continued to cut down her dreams until she couldn't take it and fled from the room with tears in her eyes. **"** **MOKA!" "MOKA COME BACK!"** her family called to her to no avail. Moka tiny legs carried her as fast as she could to the one place she knew that she would be alone.

* * *

In the highest room in the north tower of the family castle, Moka hid herself. The room itself was pitch black the only light was from the lone window near the rooms entrance. " **My king is real he has to be, I feel it."** she whimpered lowering her head letting the comforting pitch black darkness like that of her kings aura wrap around her like a warm blanket. " **my love, please don't cry."** came the whisper on the wind that spoke when she was upset. " **my king? Where are you… I need you."** " **oh my love, if only I could be by your side, but I've tried to find you before, and again I have failed."** The voice returned but this time with a loving ghost hand on her cheek " **I hate this, I want to be in your arms."** Moka whined looking up her eyes trying to find the image of her Mysterious lover. " **I wish I could be in yours, my darling I wish it more than anything."** the voice grew quiet for a moment before returning " **darling I want to tell you something."** The voice of her king was nervous and unbalanced this got the young girls attention " **what is it my king?"** moka asked the sky " **I have tried to find you and failed each time, so perhaps you must find me.** **Japan in a city by the sea that is where I am."** Moka smiled this being the first time the voice had ever told her anything about where he was. " **what kind of monsters are around you?"** moka asked excitedly forming a plan to visit her love. " **humans… I'm surrounded by humans other than my father."**

Moka heart sank as she heard these words, the human world she had always been told was a dangerous place that was only occupied by humans, very rarely monsters. " **my king, are you a vampire?"** the voice was silent for a moment until responding " **partly, my father is and my mother is human."** Moka heart harden at the word. The blood of the king was tainted and by a human, that was unforgivable in the vampire world " **then you are not my king, vampire kings can't have tainted blood."** Moka yelled " **my love, what are you saying?"** " **I'm saying your not who I thought you were Akua is right you don't exist, now BEGONE!"** Moka yelled " **NO WAI-."** The words were cut off by the young vampire who's tears ran dry, while she walked back down the tower steps her dreams dashed and a bond severed. **"** **my sister is right. There are no vampire kings."**

* * *

It had been four days sense Moka had severed the bond between the false king and herself, but each night she could hear his voice begging for an answer, until now. This night as the moon loomed overhead the brilliant pure light shined over the land, while a gentle breeze flowed through quietly opening the window of Moka chamber. The scent on the wind stirred her from her slumber, it was blood a vampires blood had been spilled. " **this smell its good but?"** Moka placed her hand over her heart racing as if the devil himself were in the room. " **why is my heart aching so?"** the smell made her stand and walk to the window her scarlet eyes staring longingly into the distance mountains. The sudden neighing of horses in the sable broke her gaze, looking down at them kicking and thrashing about as all the birds in the forest took flight screaming there warning throughout the land. Moka chest began to heave as she looked back out to the mountains every fiber of her being wanting to take flight in that direction, and stop something terrible from happening.

The moon in the sky suddenly began to turn a deep blood red, while the once gentle wind began to rage like the coming of a destructive storm, while it carried a earth shattering sound. The sound was a scream that shook the very heavens with it came a beam of blood red light that shot into the sky its power radiated, and the light expanded to cover the whole mountain range. The scent of blood grew stronger and stronger until it smelled like it was a mighty river surrounding the world. **"** **I lay down my power, I have cast off my throned crown, and have ripped the fangs from my mouth. I am tainted by sin no longer, and I join my heavenly father in death."** the words that sung hidden inside the scream were mournful and forced, but the voice itself was familiar, and made Moka cringe. " **vampire king…no, NO DON'T DO IT!"** moka screamed at the sky in fear. " **with this blade my flesh is carved, with this blade the sickness in my heart is taken, with this blade I am free of the fate of the nightwalker, and will now walk in the heavenly light of the sun."** The moon itself seem to tremble as it glowed brighter and brighter until the smell of blood vanished with the light. " **with this blade I strip my wings, and seal my blood in an everlasting slumber."** The last words wafted into the room along with the last touch of the vampires power. Moka let out a scream of pain as a shock shot through her heart making her collapse to the ground, as her mother Akashia burst in followed by her father.

* * *

Moka was bed ridden for three days, the family healers and sorcerers were unable to find anything wrong with her, and no one could get her to speak or eat except her mother. Sadly when Akashia got her to speak it was always only one phrase "I've lost him." she would whisper with no power in her voice. Not knowing what else to do the family called upon the only expert they could the headmaster of Yokia Academy Tenmei Mikogami.

Akashia sat in her chair as Shuzen paced the floor in front of her both of them were shaking like frighten children waiting for the Headmasters arrival. Three harsh knocks on the door made them Look at each other for a moment, before they both rushed to the door and opened it forgetting their pride as vampires and showing themselves as worried parents. Both vampires became shocked at the sight of the priest who had tears staining the front of his robes while he looked at them both. "Tenmei what's wrong?" asked Akashia. The headmaster tried to swallow a lump in his throat before he spoke "I'm sorry, the boy he's…" Tenmei slowly rose his right hand in it was clutched a flag that Shuzen had sent as a gift to the new vampire king when he was born. " **No, no that not possible vampire kings are immortal."** Panted Shuzen clenching his fists "I don't know how, but human priest took away his immorality, and murdered the young vampire." "its my fault… I'm the one who lost him." suddenly came Moka weak voice from behind them "my king, I turned my back on him… and now I've lost him forever." The vampress cried hitting her knees, while her mother using her vampric speed moved to comfort her. "oh my darling its not your fault." Akashia soothed while stroking her daughters silver hair. "I killed him mommy. I didn't mean to, but I know I did." Moka sobbed in her mother's chest as the two men passed by quietly both needing to escape the scene.

( **end of prologue)**

* * *

chatting with Abel: "hello everyone Abel is back in the flesh and is ready to talk about the chapter." the warrior class vampire legs shaking nervously as he spoke in the oak chair. "so some of you must be wondering what happened to the vampire king, and how he's somehow dead when he's SUPOSE TO BE IMMORTAL!" Abel shouted to the sky while he jumped out of his seat and growled. " **NOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM YOU JERK!"**

the proud vampire yelled at the writer before Electra appeared and yanks on his right ear. "darling please I will handle this." the lady said calmly before looking up in the sky. "writer... I hate to say this but I swear if something happened to him, or her I'm going to personally.." before Electra could finish however the writer quickly ended the chapter out of fear of the raging momma bear about to tear him a new one.


	3. the Rebel

A/N **: GOOD MORNING WORLD! It's your buddy the writer here back with another exciting installment of "Born to be King". I know its a week early, but sadly I have made plans for next weekend. HOWEVER, the writer must keep his word so as promised here is the next chapter a whole week early. Now we are finally done with the prologue, and we are finally gonna start seeing what we came here to see and that is... eh haha no spoilers, haha you tried to trick me reader nice try but nope. just letting everyone know that this is actually two chapters rolled into one, and its a build chapter, the next one has all the upcoming action and mystery.**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+vampire or its characters. this is a nonprofit fan based fanfiction.)**

 **The costume**

" **let me out… let me out… let me out**!" "NO!" yelled Tsukune as he lunged forward in his bed swinging at a unknown foe. The young teen looked down at his hands they were shaking and tears were falling from his eyes "been a long time sense I've had that dream. What was it about again?" The young man wondered, while he stood up stretching in his black pajamas the five foot nine junior high student, with chocolate brown hair, and eyes walked to the bathroom, stepping over all of his books and papers from a long night of studding for the High school entrance exams being held the following day. "I'm so thirsty." Tsukune groans walking to the sink and splashing water in his face a few times trying to wake up before letting the water pool in his hands holding them like a cup before bring it to meet his lips. The cool cold water flowed down his throat it burned for a moment making him cough it up and lose his balance. The rejection made Tsukune take a step back into one of the puddles of water on the ground making him slip and start to fall. As he fell back he felt a growl in his chest his hands shot back as his back arches letting him flip to safety.

"wow tsuki that was amazing." Suddenly came the voice of his cousin Kyoko, a brown haired girl in a red leather jacket, and a short skirt. "Kyoko, what are you doing here?" the girl smiled as and giggled "I'm Here to check on my little monster." Tsukune sighed and looked at his cousin with a annoyed look "do you still have to call me that I'm not six anymore." "aww but you still look like it." she giggled grabbing his cheeks with a smile making the already annoyed teen burst out yelling "GET OUT!" Tsukune said shoving her out of his personal bathroom and slamming the door. Kyoko laughed on the other side of the door "I forgot to tell you your Mom told me to come and get you, I'm supposed to take you to the mall so you can relax, before you have one of those attacks again." She yelled

Tsukune sighed he knew that she was telling the truth, his Mother had been yelling at him to get out of the house and to take a break from studding before he had another hysteria attack. A condition that put his entire body in a fight or flight situation that if he didn't take his medication would lead to him doing extremely dangerous and incredible things.

"Hey hurry up, and don't forget to take your meds." "Yes mom!" Tsukune huffed at his cousin sarcastically while he opened his medicine cabinet, and shaking out two deep red jell pills that had the engraving VS113 on the side. The teen sighed as he popped them both in his mouth and washed it down with a full gulp of water from his sink. Tsukune looked at himself in the mirror his eyes were still dark and lifeless to him, but warm and bright to others that did well to hide the emptiness in his heart. "tsukune if you don't hurry I'm going to drink one of your cans of tomato juice." The thought of his favorite and only drink that he could stomach without burning his throat, being stolen was to much. "Kyoko, you do I swear I'm going to kick your butt!" the two teens took flight, the girl with the last can of the precious fluid tucked in her jacket, and the boy eagerly trying to rescue it.

* * *

 **The Rebel**

Tsukune sighed as he walked back to his house after a mind splitting boring day with his cousin, who made him selflessly carry all of her heavy cloths bags back to her house. "Jerk wants me to relax, yea right, wanted me to be your pack mule more accurate." The teen looked up at the sky as he walked a smile growing on his face as the sun set and the night began to awaken. "Finally, hello darkness my old friend, shall the dark horsemen ride again?" he asked the heavens as he approached his house but walking past the front door to his back the side gate sneaking in the back yard. Walking through his mother's master piece of a garden that consumed almost the entire back yard Tsukune finally reached his sanctuary, the storage shed. Looking back at his house he saw a man in white sitting in his living room talking with his father which wasn't uncommon for priests to stop by considering how close his family was to the local church. Flipping open his phone as he walked in he texted his father "The rebel rides again." Immediately his father responded back with "Then go find a little trouble."

Tsukune smiled at his fathers reply, while flipping on the shed overhead flood lights his eyes fell on his 2004 Honda 650 duel sport. Walking up to it he admired the freshly polished black siding, along with the aggressive deluxe off road tires, that were complemented with the high end sport racing brakes, and black rim. "Good evening beautiful, I hope you had a good rest." The teen said to his pride and joy. Tsukune may have taken way to much pride in his bike, but no one could blame him after he, with help from his father, built her from the ground up. Giving the bike a gentle pet down the leather seat like it was a horse's mane, as he walked past heading towards a work bench covered with tools, parts, and plan. Gently running his hand over the freshly personally refurbished wood he stopped and reached underneath pulling out a key that was hanging underneath. "now time to get dressed." Tsukune said holding up the key and looking over at the full size locker next to the bench that was locked and marked in big bold letters as private.

* * *

The teen smiled as he finished tying his freshly shined black combat boot, that were covered by the long black jeans that went up to his black leather belt with a silver skull belt buckle that had to red eyes, his tucked in black shirt clung tightly to his modest build giving him some outward definition, and finally was the final piece a long black hoodie with black leather riding gloves tucked into the sleeves.

After dressed Tsukune walked up to his bike and pushed it quietly into the alleyway through the double doors that was meant for cars, meanwhile praying his mother doesn't run out and try and stop him again. Though Tsukune knew how much his mother hated the idea of him going out at night, he couldn't be denied, for him the night was his day. The teen after he closed the doors fired up the engine that roared to life on command before he spend away down the city streets.

* * *

Tsukune rode with the throttle wide open flying down the road his eyes easily catching every detail on the road even outside the tinted visor of his helmet. Changing gears as he flew around a corner he slammed on the brakes at the sight of a group of party goers walking in the middle of the abandon street. "WHOA!" Tsukune yelled as he fish tailed his front tire narrowly missing a girl in a short black dress and high heels. The rider looked back after a moment of checking on his bike and himself thankful his skills allowed him to avoid the girl and remain on the bike without crashing.

"ouch that hurt." Whimpered a girl as Tsukune turned around to see the girl on the ground his jaw hitting the floor at the sight. She was clearly from a European country probably England if he had to guess. She had long red hair with deep purple eyes that were more of an oval rather than the normal circle eye, her body was built for sin and drove Tsukune blood wild at the sight she had an hour glass figure and a huge set of breasts that were nearly bursting out of her dress. The stunned teen looked at the girl who rubbed her bottom with a whimper before looking up at him pouting "hey watch were your going you…" she stopped at Tsukune took off his helmet and dismounted his bike to help her up. "are you ok?" asked Tsukune "oh yea I'm fine, your gorgeous, wait what?" she stumbled looking blushing making Tsukune blush as well. The girl spoke Japanese but it was very crude she was obviously a student from a foreign land. "I'm glad your alright, my name is Tsukune and I'm sorry again for nearly hitting you with my bike." Said the blushing teen when the girl stood up pressing her chest against him making him shiver. "I'm Charlotte."

The two teens looked at each for what seemed like forever until Tsukune heard a voice in the back of his head " **don't let her near you."** The voice screamed as she touched his face with her bare hand making his heart accelerate, while his eyes slowly began to close "Tsukune, my name is Charlotte Heartfelt, and you belong to me now." Her words were hypnotic, they seemed to drive Tsukune out of his body while his eyes closed and reopened completely brown.

Charlotte giggled seeing that she successfully controlled another man, like the group of guys behind her all drooling love struck teen agers who had the same zombie vibe to them. "Hmm your timing is perfect my darling, I was just getting tired of walking when you rode to my rescue." She giggled standing up looking back at her flock.

"I'll see you boys at the party, go on my friends are just gonna eat you all up." She commands making the group begin to walking the way they were headed. Tsukune got up to and began to walk before she grabbed in and pulled him in close

"not you darling." She smirked burring her face in his chest smelling him. "hehe I want you all for myself." She smirked

As Tsukune looked into the girls eyes he saw them turn completely black, while a set of long predatory teeth extended from her mouth "I want you all for myself." She teased taking his hand and walking him to his bike, charlotte using her famine assets to keep the zombie Tsukune from breaking the connection. Both mounted the bike Tsukune helmet now on charlotte's pretty head, before they both took off past the horde of young men venturing to parts unknown.

* * *

 **Talking with Abel:** once again sitting on his oak chair the proud warrior class vampire smirks as his audience enters the room. "hello ladies and gentlemen, its time for me to analysis the chapter and to bring you my perspective and might I say," the vampire pauses to take a drink of his vampire whine that is extremely poisonous to any creature that **IS NOT IMMORTAL.** "it was completely boring compared to the first one. your slipping writer, and if you don't pick it back up your gonna lose your audience." this comment was immediately met with a lightning bolt that came from the ceiling, because screw the laws of nature when your the writer. "I'll get you for that." growls Abel as the writer ends the chat.

* * *

 **A/N: now, I know what your thinking where is the kicking butt that I promised, sadly I'm sorry to say that I had to push that back a chapter or else we would have had a mega chapter like the fist one so I left it on a cliff hanger. please like a comment and post suggestions in the reviews if you'd like to see certain things appear in the story. there are no dumb suggestions.**


	4. the Caged Beast

**(A/N): hello everyone sorry I'm a little late with it and had to post on the rush. I've had a hell of a bad week but now I'm jumping back on to fix all the mistakes a few people were kind enough to write me about. I love the pm reviews and please do review. if you have any suggestion or advice please let me know I always love to hear from my audience.**

 **The following is a fan-based fanfiction I do not own Rosario+vampires or its characters)**

* * *

 **the Caged Beast**

The headmaster in his usual priests attire sat comfortably in the living room arm chair of the Aono household. "You seem to enjoy that couch, Cant say I'm surprised I had it shipped here from America and."

The headmaster raised his hand to silence his host. "I appreciate the effort, but we cant stray off this topic, it's time for you to set your son free."

The headmasters eyes fell on Mr. Aono again his usual calm outer persona was replaced with trembling. "Headmaster, I thought we had an understanding ten years ago when we pulled that thing out of my son."

This made the headmaster growl, while grabbing the arm chair tightly to control his temper, "that thing was your real son, all you did that day was chain him up and shoved that thing down his throat to hide your shame."

The headmaster stopped when he saw the man sitting opposite of him eyes flash a vampric red, while he brought the cup of coffee to meet his lips. "that thing, was a monster just like me, and I didn't want my son to spend his days like I did growing up. That's why I took away his vampire abilities, and made him human, so he could live a better and safer life."

The headmaster sighed setting down his coffee and looking at Mr. Aono with sad eyes "I'm afraid your wrong, no matter what you do, its that boy's fate to complete the battle that your father could never finish."

" **SILENCE, DON'T EVER MENTION THAT MONSTER IN MY PRESENCE."** The vampire power in Mr. Aono voice made all the furniture including the armchair occupied by the man in white shift back a few inches.

The headmaster unfazed sighed and answered calmly, "very well, but my point stands. You have to wake up your son and give him back his power, or I fear he will be defenseless when the battle comes."

"There will be no battle that involves my son, and he will not be attending that monstrous school of yours headmaster."

Sighing in defeat the headmaster threw down three tarot cards. The first card was pain, the second was suffering, and the third and final was death. "Then you have chosen a new future for your son, one that appears ends tonight." The look of fear and panic in Mr. Aono eyes surprised the headmaster, because the sudden tip in the power of the mighty vampire that sat before him.

* * *

Tsukune walked behind charlotte, following her into what looked like a deserted house with blacked out window so no light could get through. However entering the building through the heavy wooden door he saw the front room filled with twelve people most of them very attractive girls in dresses, and the men were in classy suits that seemed flashy for a house party. "Ah, charlotte your back! Did you bring our dinner guests?" asked a perky red head jumping off the lap of a young man with brown hair.

"oh yes I did, they'll be here shortly." Charlotte spoke with an evil smile, while taking Tsukune hand "Ohh you brought an appetizer." Tsukune eyes widen in fear wanting to run as she saw a set of razor sharp shark teeth grow in the girls mouth while her eyes turned black. "Not for you, I got first dibs on this one."

The black eyed girl beside him said in a territorial voice. "Aww your mean, I'm so hungry please just a taste."

In the blink of an eye the girl was smashed into the ground by a powerful slap from charlotte open hand. Tsukune jumped at the sight of it, his will doing its best to overcome the control that charlotte had on his body.

* * *

"This can't be happening this has to be some kind of nightmare." Thought Tsukune as the monster took his hand leading him into another room and up a small flight of stairs, and into a bedroom. Upon entering the bedroom Tsukune eyes searched the room seeing that the bed was wrapped in plastic, along with the floor surrounding the bed.

"Time to have some real fun, Tsukune." Charlotte purred as she walked up to the bed and sat down her eyes once again falling on her prey, while she patted the bed gently wanting him to sit next to her. Tsukune wanted to run, he wanted to run so fast that it would make the world spin faster, he just wanted to run home, jump in his bed, and pray it was all just a bad dream.

 **"** **Stop that and focus!"** screamed a voice in Tsukune head, while his body against his will followed Charlotte every command. Tsukune sat next to her his body began to tremble as he felt her hot breath on his neck, while she crawled into his lap straddling his waist. The intense blush on Tsukune cheeks made charlotte smile, bringing her lips to meet his. " **No, don't let her kiss me!"**

The kiss was long and slow her tongue working its way inside Tsukune mouth sending an avalanche of new feeling into Tsukune, while the world around him began to fade away. Tsukune began to lean into it accepting the kiss while closing his eyes, his sense of will and morality shrank to the back of his mind sending him into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **What is chained?**

Tsukune opened his eyes a moment after the kiss was broken to the sound of intense music and laughter. "Haha Tsukune baby come on wake up, you're not that drunk are you?" Charlotte voice coaxed him back, looking around he saw Charlotte in a new red dress and high heels standing in the door.

"Get up, you promised to dance with me." the teen girl whined walking and taking his hand pulling him to his feet and guiding him out of the room. As Tsukune walked his eyes explored the home he thought he was trapped in, the once dark hallways with faded paint, were now bright and had a shine to them especially the girl in front of him. Charlotte was absolutely glowing with perfection, she looked like a polished porcelain doll that shined in the light no matter the angle.

As Charlotte guided him back into the room full of people he saw they were all up and dancing to the sound of ball room music.

* * *

"Ah Tsukune your alive, come on join us." Coaxed the brown haired man dancing with his red headed companion. Tsukune looked confused all these people seem to know him, but he didn't know any of them. worst of all he felt his every muscle on edge, but he couldn't remember why, he was surrounded by friends so why was he so uneasy.

"sure Zow I'll join you guys." Tsukune said somehow knowing the man's name while he took Charlotte's hand and began to dance perfectly his feet moving on their own. As they danced Tsukune felt a sharp agonizing pain shoot through his right shoulder while charlotte put her head on his shoulder.

" **Stop dancing, you idiot, you need to focus."** Suddenly the same voice from before only this time it echoed all around him. The voice sent chills down Tsukune spine it was familiar leaving him with a splitting headache as it continued to roar around him.

" **You will not be the death of me you idiot, LET ME OUT!"** the mere mention of setting the voice free brought pure terror to Tsukune and he didn't even know why. What was it, who was the voice and why did it hurt him so? Thinking about it made his head hurt even more as the pain in his shoulder began to worsen, while his body still continues to go through the motions of the Dance.

" **Grr no you're in my world now you fool and I will not allow it, I won't let you KILL ME!"** the voice went silent as the entire room began to fill with the black smoke. At its touch the shinning paradise filled with friends and laughter began to vanish except for Charlotte who began to panic as she looked around separating herself from Tsukune.

"What is this what's going on?!" she screamed while the black fog began to wrap around her ripping away the mask she had surrounded herself in. Tsukune screamed in horror as charlotte's face began to crack and widen to almost twice its normal size, her teeth sucked back inside her gums and were replaced with wide shark like teeth, her eyes became pitch black, while her hair shriveled to a sopping black tangled mess. Tsukune was thrown to the ground laying flat on his back from the force of this monstrous transformation. "What is that thing?"

" **That is a swamp nymph, a rather unattractive but far more deadly version of a water nymph."** The voice answered only this time its source was directly behind Tsukune. As the young teen turned he went white at the sight of another version of himself, standing in front of him almost completely naked except of a black pair of boxers and a blanket that was wrapped around him like a cloak covering his back and most of his upper chest. "who the hell are you?" Tsukune asked looking over his clone, his physic was similar to Tsukune only he looked staved, his hair was longer and a dark silver, and he had five golden shackles one on each wrist and ankle and another large one around his neck.

 **"** **Shut up and get out of my way."** Growled the clone opening his eyes showing the glowing red snake like pupils that were focused on him like a predator on its prey. Tsukune just froze still on the ground on one knee, while the clone rushed forward and threw him in another direction so hard he smashed into the wall.

 **Meanwhile back at the Aono house**

The headmaster sat in the armchair sipping his coffee while his host paced the room in front of him cell phone in hand desperately trying to make contact with his only son. "I'm afraid that it's far to late to save him Mr. Aono, your son wont be answer the phone tonight."

Mr. Aono looked at the false priest in surprise he seemed totally relaxed despite the situation of losing his son who arguable just as important to him that to Mr. Aono himself. "my son do you know where he is?" asked the desperate father. Seeing his guest smile wickedly as he took another drink of his coffee made his stomach turn. " **Answer me."**

A soft but humorous chuckle escaped the headmasters lips "Are you trying to intimidate me with your powers sealed away?"

The chuckle turned into laughter until the fist of Mr. Aono slammed into the coffee table silencing him. Seeing the son of his old and dear friend like this, while he wore his father's face made him serious and displeased. "enough, it was a mistake to leave the boy in your care, you have caused far more harm than good Koji Aono. I'm going to save your son, and take him to his rightful place in the realm of monsters."

"Fine but only if you go to save him… Right now!" as the last word left his lips a massive force caused the ground to shake while the smell of blood filled the night sky as the blood red moon fired a concentrated beam down on a single point. " **HHHHHAAAAAA!"** came a powerful roar that came with the earth shattering power.

Mr. Aono looked at the headmaster who was beaming ear to ear "perhaps there is no longer a need to save him from his captors, now I just have to save him from himself."

* * *

Charlotte in her monster form backed up from the man writhing on the bed while nothing but pure monster energy flooded from his body.

"What is this, what's going on?" the scared monster wondered until finally everything stopped and was absolutely still again.

" **he he ha ha ha ah ha ha AH HA HA!"** came an insane laughter from her victims body, while he stood up black web like veins forming all over his body while his eyes glowed red.

"No, no that's not possible. WHAT ARE Yo..." in the second it took her to speak the deadly creature that was once her prey had closed the distance and shot his hand clean through his chest holding her beating heart on the other side. Charlotte couldn't even whisper as she was thrown onto the bed while the damned creature began to laugh over her dying from.

after a moment the black veined creature seemed content with his kill until he heard the music voices coming from down the stares making his smile in pure bliss while he left the room.

* * *

the headmaster soon arrives to the house, he could hear blood curtailing screams coming from inside, and see a group of young zombiefied men walking towards the front door he couldn't help but smile, while he waved his Rosario freeing them from their captors control.

"what the hell?" "whats going on." the all began to wonder as the headmaster approached them and made his eyes flash a demonic red.

" **GO HOME OR ILL DEVOUR YOUR SOULS."** this single action queued a river of piss flowing down all the teens legs as they screamed and went running for the hills leaving the headmaster laughing until he heard the screams die out from inside the house.

walking inside the headmaster smiled seeing the boy he had been searching for dropping the last of his victims on the ground with an evil chuckle. "Tsukune?

the beast only growled as he looked at the priest making him sigh in disappointment "I see so only your power awakened and its making you go insane.." pondered the headmaster as tsukune suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of the headmaster while throwing an unbalanced punch that just narrowly met its mark. the headmaster chuckled while her looked down at the slahs in his robe caused by the sheer power of the blow. "alright tsukune you wanna fight. **Ill GIVE YOU A WAR!"**

* * *

 **Chatting with Abel" "hello everyone its time again for the best looking character in the story to talk to you."** Abel smiles as he sits in his oak chair and stretches slightly. " **Now I know what your thinking, finally some action. I know I feel the same. it wasn't as much as I was hoping for but hey this writer sucks."** angered by that comment the writer summoned forth the amazing tag team of both Akashia and Electra. "ABEL!" they say in unison making then mighty vampire shrivel up. " **Dude what happened to the bro code you bastard... make them disappear PLEASE GOD!"** the writer suddenly ends the chat simply because what the two Beautiful woman do to that poor guy even he cant describe in words.


	5. Who to Trust?

**(A/N):** hello everyone and thank you again for reading my new chapter. we are finally getting into the actual story and things will be picking up, expect new never scene characters in upcoming chapters and a lot more character development with the old ones. I'm still going to be leaving a lot of mystery but in up coming chapters expect actual fight scenes like in the first chapter and a lot more world building I've been given some writing advise recently that I will be slowly applying, and I'm trying to get my editor back. for those of you who don't know ,monstercatmusicgirl has been a huge help and is a fellow writer I encourage you to go check out her stories especially if your a fairy tail fan.

one last thing I promise you will love this time only I'm posting multiple chapters because of personal reasons, and I don't expect to be able to post for at least three weeks so fair warning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario vampire or its charters this if a nonprofit fanfiction.

* * *

 **The Awakening**

The smell of blood filled Tsukune nostrils, while he stumbled to his feet his head pounding from a hard impact with the drywall that seemed magically unharmed. "what happened?" the teen groaned his eyes focusing on the bloody hand that came onto view. It was small with long nails that and a diamond ring on the middle finger, though now the white gold was stained with red blood.

"What the hell? What the HELL!" Tsukune eyes traced the room to see a massacre in the living room where the monster party goers all lied dead, their blood decoration the walls of the house and furniture. Tsukune began to panic his chest heaved, while he reached for his jacket pocket only to find it was not him, his jacket was missing and worse of all there was multiple holes in the shoulder of Tsukune shirt that formed an oval. "What's going on?"

" **It should be obvious at this point you idiot, or did that nymph venom melt what little brain cells you had."** The voice in the back of Tsukune mind said in a disgusted tone, while Tsukune walked through the piles of bodies. "What happened here? What did you do?" asked Tsukune finally answering the voice for the first time in his life.

" **You mean what did you do."** " What do you mean?" asked Tsukune at the voices retort. The voice chuckled madly at Tsukune confusion. " **You are the one who allowed these creatures to try to make dinner out of my body, I merely protected myself."**

Tsukune at those words looked down at his hands covered with dry blood that clung to his flesh like the last cries of the dead leaving their mark upon him. At the sight Tsukune stomach turned making him fall to his knees, while the urge to vomit a meal that did not exist caused him to gag to the point of choking. " **stop that, you'll make me look like a scared child, like it or not there is nothing that can be done for them now. Don't you see this is the law of nature, survival of the fittest. They tried to make a meal out of me, and bit off more than they could chew."**

"Easy for you to say, your not the one with blood on his hands." The enraged teen argued to the voice in his head which made it go silent for a moment. " **if I had a choice, I would take your place in a heart beat."** "then what's stopping you huh, why not take over my body?"

At that the Television glass, picture frames, and even the glasses worn on one of the victims shattered from an invisible force that flexed inside Tsukune chest. " **my body, not yours, mine."** Tsukune could feel the intensity of rage in the voices words, and knew not to approach the subject again though he had no idea what he meant by it.

* * *

Tsukune looked out the window seeing the approaching dawn the light hitting his face he couldn't help but feel a little calmer.

"Alright, I better get out of here, but I can't leave behind any trace of me being here. Where is my jacket?" asked Tsukune but the voice was silent. "Not talking huh?" Tsukune sighed before searching the house.

Walking upstairs Tsukune entered the room where charlotte had brought him the night before. Stepping inside the room a horrible odder assaulted his nose making it scrunch up, however he quickly forgot about the smell when he saw the monster from the night before laying on the bed a gaping hole in its chest where its heart should have been.

"Oh my god." Choked Tsukune his eyes falling to his black hoodie clutched in the beasts right hand. Slowly approaching it his steps caused the floor boards to groan under his weight. Slowly reaching for his coat the second he touched it Tsukune froze half expecting the thing to spring to life, while he pulled it free from its grip.

"huh not so tough now are you?" chuckled Tsukune nervously before the sounds of the bed springs shifting made him flee the room like a bat out hell. Running to his bike while forcing on his jacket, grabbing his helmet off the handle bars and shoving the key in the ignition, the scared teen didn't even look back at the house before pinning the throttle and trying to ride away.

* * *

Only Tsukune did not move he was stuck in place almost like something was holding onto the bike. "Tsukune Aono would you be so kind as to turn off the bike and stop kicking dirt on my robes."

The voice made Tsukune freeze and let go of the throttle. The young teen took a deep breath before slowly turning his head to face the man in priests robes who he immediately recognized as the man who was in his house except now the front of his robs were stained blood red with a deep slash across the chest revealing a black undershirt and some chains wrapping around the man's chest under his robes, along with the bottom of his robes now stained with the dirt and gravel kicked up by his wheels.

"I'm huh, sorry?" Tsukune said half expecting to be attacked or arrested after what he had just witnessed inside the house just steps away.

"oh for the cut on my robes think nothing of it, I expected you to put up a fight that why I'm wearing this old set." The man smiled a devilish grin while a set of ominous glowing eyes appeared out of the darkness of his hood. The young teens eyes widen as he looked at the slash again clearly going from the right shoulder all the way down to the left hip with such a clean cut it must have been from a sword.

"I did that to you?"

"Indeed, thankfully my healing abilities are better than ever before, and I can't allow such a small scratch to kill me before I free my favorite nephew from his shackles." The man paused his smile widening as Tsukune eyes grew wide. ", and before you ask no I'm not your blood uncle, just a very, very close friend of the family."

Tsukune was hesitant to answer him, unsure of what the man was saying was some elaborate joke that he was on some sick reality television show. "So your my uncle from which side?"

The headmaster merely brushed off the question with a question "all your questions will be answered later, but for now I need you to come with me."

Tsukune eyes narrowed untrustingly as he stared at the priest that made his hair stand upright every time he looked at him. "I'm sorry, but I can't go with you today. I have to get back to my family, and I have the entrance exams today."

"Oh I think you will find taking the entrance exams will be nearly impossible sense you've been missing for three days." Tsukune eyes widen as he took out his phone making his heart sink seeing the man wasn't lying. "although you'd be lucky to make it in time for the makeup test it starts in… 15 minutes."

"Then I better hurry!" yelled Tsukune firing up his motor again and gunning it away leaving the priest behind him

* * *

The headmaster sighed and took out his own cell phone dialing a number and putting it up to his head. "lord Shuzen prepare the guest chambers in your castle, I'm bringing someone important to stay with you."  
"I'm sorry to play this card mr. Aono, but your too valuable of a card to allow slip through my fingers. I need all the Aces up my sleeve that I can get my hands on and you're the trump card everyone hope to get dealt." The priest says before crushing the cellphone in his hand and throwing it away mutter curses about the devise as he left. Then pulling out a golden rosary out of his robes he muttered a curse channeling forth a group of tiny mischievous demons.

"delay the boy, but I want him unharmed." He told the five little devil's each unquie yet similar in their own way. All of them had thin cone shaped heads tiny black teeth and pale skin, however each one of them had tattoos or makings along their bodies to make themselves look different.

 **(bite size monster fact: gremlins are tiny creatures that love to cause mischief in the human world while also serving a masters orders as well. Many demons find them entertaining and keep them as pets or as slaves. Most don't even have names so they tattoo themselves to make themselves look different sense all gremlins look exactly the same. However this simulairty has never been confermed by humans because gremlins are completely invisible to their eyes)**

* * *

 **The Test for Freedom**

Tsukune sped through the city streets making his way to the school, he knew in his gut that he could make it, but in the back of his mind there was a whisper of doubt. Blowing recklessly through the intersections ignoring all the traffic laws he could without putting others at risk. "almost there, so close." Tsukune smiled as he saw the final turn to then it would be a straight shot to his academy.

Time slowed while Tsukune hit the brakes to avoid riding into a busy four way stop his eyes narrowly catching what appeared to be a spark coming from the lights where two little gnome like creatures pulled out and bit into the control wires. "what the hell?" Tsukune looked around trying to figure out why people weren't freaking out that those things were up there, but no one seem to notice.

Just as Tsukune was about to yell at them to knock it off he heard the deafening sound of a 18 wheelers horn blaring as it came flying through the intersection and smashed into a building making the large industrial vehicle block the entire street. "yeeehhaaa!" suddenly came an excited miniature voice as two more of the little creatures jumped out of the truck with the driver both of them laughing insanely while they high fived each other and then completely disappeared from tsukune sight just like the other two.

"I don't have time for this!" growled tsukune as he gunned the throttle go down another street to avoid the blockade set by the little creatures.

* * *

Tsukune slammed on the breaks while spinning his back wheel cause the sound of screeching tires to fill the mostly abandon parking lot of Junco Academy. The parking lot was mostly empty except for a few cars that belonged to the summer staff and a few teachers that were doing last minute grading before the deadline.

"I made it with just a few minutes to spare." Tsukune ran with all his might up the steps and burst into the hall and flew down the marked passageways to the makeup test room. Upon arrival Tsukune heart sunk as he saw which classroom it was. Sadly it belonged to Tsukune least favorite teacher, and one he actually got into a huge fight with that lead him to getting nearly expelled from the Academy. Reaching for the door he tried to pulled it open to see the man himself the American English teacher Mr. Johnson a tall and thin man with a sneer that could peel paint off a wall. Looking threw the window at the smug man made Tsukune heart sink.

"sorry Mr. Aono but your too late to take the test, I'm locking the door now." The teacher smirked seeing the boy who humiliated him in front of his class and was responsible for knocking out his top four teeth with a kick to the head.

"Appears your mistaken professor, the bell hasn't rung yet." Tsukune replies attempting to pull open the door, but the heavy dead bolt lock of the metal classroom door stood firm against the desperate teen.

Within a few seconds the bell sounded through the halls signaling the time of testing had begun. "well, it doesn't matter now does it, Mr. Aono?" the teacher chuckled before disappearing back into the dark halls of the classroom.

* * *

"Ha ha DAMN IT!" Tsukune yelled punching a locker with all his might the metal door completely giving way to his fist that pierced straight through leaving a gaping hole in poor locker six-hundred sixty-six.

The disgruntled teen sat at the door to the testing room his back to it, while he stared at the clock begging it to rewind just a few minutes. "Tsukune, come with me."

Tsukune eyes found the source of the voice easily, it was the priest from his church with his father and three other members of the church. "with all due respect father Hiroshi, but im in no mood for a religious visit."

The fathers looked at each other then looked at Mr. Aono who approached his son and grabbed his shoulder. "son I know what happened today." Tsukune eyes widen as he prepared for some lecture or police officers bursting in to arrest him. "but I promise you when you wake up it all just be a bad dream." Tsukune looked up to question his father but when he did he felt two gentle fingers tap his forehead making him fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Chatting with Abel:** The lone vampire sits in his chair looking down at the glass of red wine in his hand while contemplating what he just experienced. " **hello everyone, it's uh... me again and I um. hehe."** he pauses for a moment before shattering the glass in his hand. " **I got to say, after actually reading this past few chapters I'm royally pissed off."** the proud vampire stands and growls at the writer while the red whine slowly dips from his hand. " **for some reason, I'm being called a monster by my own family, and now that same person is kidnapping his own son for god knows what."** the writer understanding the anger of his character allows his rant for a little while. " **what is this? whats happening to my family. why does Tsukune father hate me, and why is the church involved now."** the writer says nothing but does acknowledge his concern by making a paper appear in the vampires hands with a secret note. after reading it he smiles " **alright then, let's do it, send me back."** with that Abel vanishes from the chatroom.


	6. The World of a Fallen Hero

**A/N:** Hello Dear reader! sorry I know its a little late, but I put a lot of work into this chapter, and edited it myself so fingers crossed that there are less mistakes. I've recently taken some writing advice from a fellow writer and am slowly gonna start applying it to the story. Which is starting to finally get close to main story and will follow very closely to the original manga, but will incorporate some of the Anime ideas. however if you have any ideas drop or comments drop the in the review box or Please PM me. CREDIT WILL ALWAYS BE GIVEN TO THOSE WHO HELP.

 **IMPORTANT:** I put out a poll on this story if you would please go down and cast your vote it will effect the development of the story.

 **Disclaimer:** this is a nonprofit fanbased fanfiction. I do not own Rosario+vampire or its characters

* * *

 **The World of Fallen Hero**

Tsukune opened his eyes slowly seeing his father and the priest surrounding him in a dark room. "dad what's going on?" Tsukune asked wondering why they were so high up and he was at the bottom of what seemed like a dark pit with pitch black circular walls that surrounded him alone. Standing up however the teen realized that it was almost a dome overhead that separated them. "what is this? Hey dad what's going on?!" he only grew more frustrated at his father ignoring his question.

" **That won't help fool, after all no one is in control of my body thanks to the priests magic."** Came an all to familiar voice. Tsukune swung around Taking a fighting stance searching for the source. he was surprised to see a large table that formed a horse shoe around him, and had ten cloaked people sitting down around a throne where an eleventh stood with two black flags on either side of him. The flags inner fabric was a deeper grey with black trim and a black dragon with red eyes in the center while it breathed black flames.

"its you." Said Tsukune, the other version of him eyes widen in disbelief then he smiled, his red eyes and fangs making Tsukune blood run cold.

 **"** **you mean you actually remember who I am, imposter?"** the word imposter for some reason angered Tsukune to no end making in snap back. "shut up, you god damn monster!"

This made everyone in the room start to whisper to each other so quietly Tsukune couldn't make out what they were saying. " **monster, child you have no idea what a monster really is."** Tsukune backed up as his clone came down off his throne and approached him with a black aura rising behind him. " **but I'll show you…"**

The enraged red eyed demon was only stopped when the man that sat closest to him grabbed his arm, and stood putting his back to Tsukune while he whispered something that made the other him calm down and nod. " **wise counsel as always. Thank you, master.** " The cloaked man nodded and returned to his seat without another word.

" **Insulting one another wont get us anywhere, so instead let me try to educate you on our current situation."** The clone paused and raised his hand, when he did five great stone pillars ripped out of the cobblestone floor from five different points in the room, while blood red lines two coming, and going from each pillar formed on the ground **.**

What the hell is this?"

" **more like what in God's name is this, after all this is a holy seal not a satanic one."** The clone explained as he pointed up to the dome above were the others were conversating. " **if you looked at these five points from above you would see a star, or rather a pentagram, with the star head facing upright meaning that this is positive or holy magic."**

 **"** ok so what does this have to do with our current situation?" asked Tsukune as he stared at his clone only now realizing that the chains that were once on him were gone.

" **I'm getting to that. This pentagram is very special in comparison to normal seals, because rather that the whole star making up one seal, it actually is in fact five seals, one for each point with one thing at the center."** Pointing down as he finished his sentence the cobblestone floor suddenly turned clear as glass revealing yet another Tsukune at least fifteen feet down and suspended in golden chains attached to each pillar.

"who is that?"

" **me, the real me not this shadow, this imitation of freedom you see before you."** The man in his tattered robes said as the floor returned to its solid form. The clone circled Tsukune slowly sizing him up, while he continued his speech " **For almost twelve years I've been locked in this prison scratching at the door, while I slowly starve and waist away."**

"You still haven't told me who you are?" Tsukune says coldly hating that he kept beating around the bush when it came to the answers he really wanted to know.

" **who am I? Ha, ha I am the original owner of this body, I am the true soul and** **Consciousness of the real Tsukune Aono."**

"your lying I've always been in control of my own body." Tsukune growled at his counterpart.

" **Oh really, then tell me, tell me anything that happened before January thirteenth eleven years ago. Any simple memory like when our family lived in china, or when we had to flee the southern mountains of japan, or why cousin** **Kyoko called me little monster, while we grew up?"** the clone snapped grabbing him by the collar with one hand and lifting him completely off the ground as if he were weightless.

 **"** I uhh why cant I remember anything?" Tsukune panicked then got a flashback of his head injury when he, and his uncle Kyoko father fell off a steep ledge and he died, but it only left him with a head injury. "I lost my memory ok?!"

 **"** **OK?! OK! NO THAT'S NOT OK, YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOUR GOING TO ACCEPT THAT BULLSHIT STORY AND MOVE ON! STOP BEING THEIR PUPPET!"** the clone grew outraged and threw Tsukune down while he tore off his cloak revealing a gaping hole in his chest where his heart should be. " **WHATS WRONG WITH YOU? CANT YOU HEAR HER SOUL CRYING OUT FOR US? LISTEN TO IT BECAUSE IF YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON SOMETHING WE BOTH WANTED THEN YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BECOME WHOLE AGAIN!"** with each syllable the that past from his lips his dark aura rose and rose till it filled the whole room.

"Tsukune, stop they'll find you!" the same man from before screamed as chains suddenly appeared from the lines on the ground and retackled the famished teen. Tsukune watched as the cobblestone floor turned to sand under the clones feet and began to pull him under.

" **imposter! Look at me! Someday soon she'll come back for me! Just you wait! WAIT FOR THE KEY!"**

As he vanished so did everyone else each one turning to dust except of one, the man who his clone called master. "no Tsukune, I will not let you be bound all alone!" the man said as he turned into a ball of light and snaked under the grey stone floor.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE…**

Mr. Aono petted Tsukune head as he looked into his sons brown eyes, the red pentagram shining brightly while the priest chatted their spells over Tsukune heart. "we've done it Koji, the creature is suppressed and weaker than ever, a few more months and he'll disappear entirely." Father Hiroshi assured with a smile.

"Good, and Tsukune memory?"

"we just need to know how much you want us to erase." the priest replied

"that won't be necessary, because that boy is coming with me." Suddenly interrupted the Headmaster still in his bloodstained white priests robe. The three priest and tsukune father all took defensive positions around tsukune body, while staring at their unwelcome foe.

"this is a house of god, demon you have no claim to be here." Growled Father Hiroshi summoning forth a blue ball of flames in his right hand and throwing it the headmaster who merely smiled.

Muttering a quick incantation, a powerful barrier appeared, and began to expand in front of the head master blocking the attack. The barrier with a wave of the headmasters hand became a wall of clear energy that rushed forward, and slammed all of the young teens protectors against the back wall of the room, however passing through Tsukune leaving him unharmed.

* * *

"now then that's better, I think." Smiled the headmaster, while he approached the table examining his condition. "oh they really did a number on you Tsukune there's not much I can do about this."

"Leave him alone… Tsukune's useless to your needs so leave my son be." Growled Mr. Aono who watched as the headmaster lifted a golden rosary in his hand and started to mutter another spell.

"the rosary of Judgement! That's impossible!" yelled one other the priests.

"I'm afraid its completely possible young priest, and just because the boy is useless in his current state do not think that I will leave him here in your care. Like it or not your son is coming with me to be awakened, and to finally put an end to the thousand year conflict." The headmaster responded as a red seal appeared over Tsukune heart making the young boy suddenly arch his back and cry out in agony while it burned through his skin and disappeared into his chest. "oh and just because I said there's not much I can do, that doesn't mean I will do nothing."

"Headmaster, I swear if you touch one hair on his head, ill come back to Yokia academy and burn it to the **GROUND!"** yelled Kijo his anger rising so much his vampire eyes made an appearance. "Ha Ha good luck finding it."

With that the headmaster waved his rosary over Tsukune body making him vanish in a ball of light that whisked out of the corridor and flew into the air.

* * *

 **Chatting with Abel:** coming into the room the writer is saddened by the loss of the beloved host of this small section of his writing. "need some company?" the writer jumped in surprise making Electra giggle, while entering the room. "its ok, I'm lonely to sense Abel left." moving aside letting the young mother take the oak chair where her mate often sat she looked up at the writer. "so, where did you send him?" she asks only to receive an uncomfortable silence. "fine don't tell me." she sighed while looking up at the chapter "a short one this time, but it looks a little better."

 **A/N** : hey readers kind of a short chapter this time, but got to make the dead lines, and expected edited versions of the pervious chapters soon. my new editor is real serious about grammar, so awesome. Yea... "she scares me..." whisper ... ;). anyway see you all in the **NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Welcome to The World of Monsters

**A/N: hello dear reader, its been a, while a little bit longer than I wanted and I'm sorry for that. however this chapter and I have been battling. trying to paint this story from my mind to the paper is a lot harder than I thought but the show must go on. ok so I got a few announcements, first the next update will be a revision of the first chapter, not much will change except for the grammar, second I'm going to have to extend the dates I publish to once a month until further notice, and lastly I have a poll going on that can and will effect the course of the story so please vote.**

 **Welcome to The World of Monsters**

 **"** **so this is the special person you want my family to take care of? Headmaster we are assassins not babysitters."** Came a voice Tsukune did not recognize but it was powerful and angry.

"Enough Issa, I know you don't like it, but this boy is important to me. He must be treated with the upmost respect, and care while I prepare another home for him at the academy." Entered in the unmistakable voice of the hooded priest who called himself the Headmaster.

" **why, who is he, what plans could you possible have for this pitiful; weak, useless, human?"** suddenly Tsukune felt his arm jerk upwards as if by reflex felling something tap his arm like a fly or a nat. immediately the room fell completely silent. " **everybody out."** The same voice ordered calmer.

"he stopped a blow from father."

" **no father wasn't trying to hit him, if he did the human would be dead."** Both were female voices very young they were accompanied by several other sets of footsteps.

When the sound of a chamber door closing sounded tsukune could barely hear the two voices whispering. " **what the hell is he?"**

"he's important that's all you need to know for now, but lets just say this… when the time is right by using that boys blood, the bloodline of Abel." Tsukune couldn't quite make out the last bit before a knock came at the door.

" My lord lady Aqua has returned." Came a proper and deep voice almost like a large butler.

" **we aren't finished Tenmei."** Growled the same hostile voice as the door to the chamber swung open.

"I think you'll find your daughter's wedding to be a waste of time young Issa shuzen, you know her true mate wont allow it without a fight." Chuckled the headmaster as the footsteps went further and further away.

* * *

"Tsukune, poor Tsukune I take full responsibility for what has been done to you, and now I'll try to make things right." The headmaster pressed two fingers against Tsukune forehead allowing him to awaken. The momentary pause before his brown eyes fluttered open with the two stars still shining brightly until they melted back into his head.

"where am I?" Tsukune found himself in a large chamber with stone floors and thick cold marble walls that were decorated with intense paintings of battles or lone men standing in heroic ways. Sitting up he looked around seeing multiple stone beds going either direction, and they were curved down slightly with a drain in the center for what Tsukune didn't know until he saw the stains of red in each bed including the one he was laying in. "god this must be a bleeding station." Tsukune thought worriedly standing up and looking around seeing nothing but trays full of old fashion tools that looked like torcher devices.

The teens mind was immediately made up there was no way in hell he was staying here, making his way to the chamber door he peaked out surprised at what he saw. It was a lavish hallway as if for a mansion or a castle. Polished floors, beautiful overhead chandeliers, and elegant painting and polished medieval weapons all over the walls. "what is this place?" Tsukune thought as his hand accidently touched a note stuck on the inside of the door with his name written on its face. Tsukune grabbed the note and eagerly opened it hoping it would shed some light on his plight.

* * *

"Dear Tsukune,

Forgive me for abandoning you in this place after I saved you, but I fear it was unavoidable, because a number of dangerous forces are now aware that you are alive, and are searching for you. However, fear not this is the safest place in the world you can be besides the academy where I have gone to prepare for your arrival. Though I must warn you to stay here, and follow every rule that the Shuzen family sets in place, you may be a guest in their home, but vampires are extremely prideful and are easily offended, so do stay out of trouble.

Excited to see you again soon Tsukune signed your future headmaster Tenmei Mikogami

P.S: DO NOT FOLLOW THE LADY IN WHITE!"

* * *

Putting don't the letter he panted for a second feeling something fussy start to appear in front of his face, "what the hell?"

" **FEED ME!"** the absolute hunger Tsukune felt made him hit his knees as the world began to spin. Tsukune heart began to pound, while his every muscle contracted and breathing became erratic and raspy.

Tsukune knew what this was one of his anxiety attacks but this was way worse than normal and the hunger was new to him. Reaching into his pocket he shakily pulled out his only bottle of his medication and popped one into his mouth desperately choking it down dry, while the bottle spilled out onto the floor.

Within five minutes Tsukune returned to normal looking down at his shaking and sweating hands he sighed and collected the pills from the red carpet he spilled them on.

Standing up Tsukune looked around, and started to make his way down the hallways trying to find his way out of this labyrinth of a castle.

* * *

Minutes turned into hours as he wondered the hall, only having to dodge the occasional butler or maid that popped out of random doors.

"I've got to find a way out of here." Tsukune growls rounding a corner to see a huge set of double doors that had to be eighteen feet tall at least. Running up to them he gave them a push but the thick wooden doors stood like the trees they once were rock solid. "damn" growled Tsukune kicking the door out of spite making the smaller door that was hidden in the center of the right door to open.

"sometime I'm surprised how stupid I can be." Running through the door he was blinded by sun light to the point he had to slow down and walk until he reached shade. However, rubbing his eyes, he saw he wasn't outside, he wasn't outside at all, Tsukune was in fact in a great hall, with several long tables that spanned the nearly the whole room but stopped at the edge of a stage. The stage was made of polished oak floor that sat on grey river rock stone for a platform and on that stage was a single two-person table at the base of a huge statue ten feet high. It was a man in steel armor with the symbol of sword driving through water on the chest and on his shoulder was an all too familiar black dragon. the closer tsukune looked at it to try to take in the details around the warriors face the more his eyes hurt thanks to the sun resting perfectly behind its head. giving the statue a massive halo but also hiding its face.

Tsukune was immediately entranced by the statue, and approached it slowly as if he were approaching a god rather than a statue. It wasn't long before Tsukune bumped into the table drawing his attention down. His eyes immediately stopped at a golden plaque with a long slender package wrapped in bandages on two golden hooks that lay above the plaque words. Tsukune knew what it was the second he saw it, a sword of a fallen warrior that was waiting for a new master. Looking down he began to read the words engraved in the gold.

"Abel, the man that freed the world from the shackles of the evil king. Abel the man who built the vampire counsel with his bare hand. Abel the hero who led the vampires to victory in the great war. Abel a warrior, a husband, a father, a dear friend, you will be missed."

* * *

" **Master?"** A voice suddenly whispered to Tsukune. The voice seemingly had no origin until the sword started to shake on its rack. " **Master, at last, you've returned."** The blade whispered while flame blue smoke slowly leaked out of the bandages. " **pick me up, I hunger, I hunger for worthy blood."**

Tsukune approached the blade panting his entire being was never more sure that he was doing the right thing as his hands slowly cupped underneath the bandages. " **At long last, you've returned to me master, and we shall wonder the battlefields of this world again. "** the voice grew strong as he held it, the voice was calm and welcoming to Tsukune. " **now feed me, complete our bond, master Abel, feed me, and I will once again be powerful and complete."**

 **"** but I'm not, I'm not Abel." State Tsukune giving the voice pause before returning.

" **that voice, and this blood, how could you not be him? How could you carry such power if you are not my master."** the voiced paused again before returning. " **What name do you carry?"**

 **"** T-Tsukune, Tsukune Aono." Tsukune stuttered while looking down at the blade.

The blade fell silent again and let out a small growl of displeasure.

 **"** **Hmm, I disagree. No one, not even the most powerful of mages could awaken me."** The voice countered as the blue smoke slowly coiled around his hands. " **Except you, my beloved master. Abel Takeo vampire warrior feared by ALL"**

Tsukune bellowed in pain feeling something like hot metal pressing against his right forearm. Dropping the blade, and hitting the ground the desperate teen did all but tear his shirt to stop the pain. Looking down at it he pulled up his sleeve seeing what looked like a fresh brand on his tender flesh.

"what the hell?" tsukune groaned looking at the blade hearing its low chuckle. " **what magic have you done to yourself to turn back the sands of time. Hmm Abel, were you that unhappy? Or is it something else answer me."**

Tsukune growled as he grabbed the sword and slammed it back on the rack muttering curses under his breath, before turning and leaving the cursed sword.

" **Abel, do not leave me here."** The blade said as the teen got further and further away.

" **Abel! Come back. You PROMISED!"** Tsukune stopped dead in his tracks he could feel the pain in the swords voice as it shook madly on the rack.

" **You promised that we'd be together again! All I had to do was wait for you! Please, please god don't leave me again!"** Tsukune felt the desire to run to the blade grow higher and higher until he turned and ran towards it.

* * *

 **All for a Pretty Face**

" **OPEN FOR THE BRIDE!"** suddenly yelled a booming voice while the great mighty gates started to push open. In a blind panic Tsukune mere inches from the sword freezes and started looking around for a place to hide finally sliding underneath the lone table on the stage the white long table cloth concealing him completely.

* * *

A beautiful maiden slowly walks into the grand hall her heart sunk lower seeing all the decorations for her own wedding.

"I wish to be alone seal the doors." The command was cool, but sad to, the lone guard nodded before pulling the great doors closed with ease. The second those massive doors groaned once again resting in their proper place she quickly approached the statue of Abel and fell to her knees at the great stone man's feet. Folding her soft hands and lowering her head she started to pray in the silence of the great empty chamber.

" **great warrior Abel, you who freed our people and served my mother before me I pray to you. Long ago you took up the sword to fight at my mother's side and swore and oath of loyalty that was paid a hundred times over. I know that even as her daughter I have no right to ask anything of you, but please stop this wedding. Do not let them claim your sword and by extension claim me. Please Abel I… I want to marry for love, not this."** As the prayer spoke her words turned to tears that did not fall on deaf ears.

* * *

Every second Tsukune listened he felt his heart slowly melting, while his emptiness started to fade. He had the incredible urge to go to this woman with the angle voice and comfort her. However, Tsukune held his place knowing doing so could lead to disaster. Not a moment after the hidden boy's emotions were quelled, a set of heavy footsteps appeared from the other side of the hall, quickly closing in on the weeping maiden.

* * *

" **I'm afraid that's impossible, my beloved,"** suddenly entered another voice from behind her. Turning around, she saw the man who was the most powerful and most despicable of her suiters.

"Baca? What are you doing here? It's forbidden for us to be alone together," the girl yelped in surprise, looking back at the man. He wasn't bad looking. He had a strong jaw, with a toned face; his hair was black, greased back in perfect military formation. His deep red eyes were made only more prominent by the snow white suit he was wearing with a blood red tie.

" **Why? We will soon be married. After all, I just have to beat all those weakling suiters then claim the sword, and then this."** Baca's hand suddenly wrapped around the young maiden, grabbing her butt while pulling her close with a smile.

"Baca!"

" **Hmm still so young and unexperienced, but don't worry I'm sure you and my three other wives will get along nicely once you're mine."** The man chuckled his youthful appearance hiding his true ancient age.

* * *

Every word cut into Tsukune like a dagger, because if there was one thing it couldn't stand it was the mistreatment of women. The whimpers and pleas got louder and louder to till Tsukune was at the breaking point. "I have to stop this."

* * *

"Baca let go of me or I'll scream." This only made the man chuckle turn into a laugh until a firm hand grabbed his shoulder from behind.

"take your hands off the mistress." Turning the vampire only chuckled seeing a human boy grabbing his shoulder.

" **a human servant bearing his teeth at his master. You certainly are a brave one, but stupid to."** Baca lifted his hand to punish the brave servant until he froze and noticed something. This servant was in regular cloths. " **intruder…Intruder!"** he yelled summoning forth a large group of guards who quickly filled the room and surrounded the human and the two vampires.

"on your knees you scum." Growled one of the guards as Baca pulled the young maiden away from him.

"pink hair?" Tsukune questioned with his hands up not able to see the girls face before he feels everything go black.

* * *

Chatting with Electra: the beautiful maiden blushes slightly as the editor starts the scene. "Stop that, your making it sound dirty. I'm just nervous its my first time doing this." the writer stifles a laugh not wanting to get smacked by his new host. "That's not what I meant, and you know it." the woman sighed giving up on defending herself to the stupidity of the male mind. "This chapter I have to say has potential to be great, but..." the writer waits with baited breath at the honest opinion of his work. "its got a lot of unanswered questions. like how can the sword talk, and why does he think tsukune is my husband?" the writer nods a few times accepting the advice laid out as she goes onto explains the problems while he secretly ends the chat.


	8. Awaken From Death

**A/N:** Hello dear readers, its the writer back again with a new and very different chapter. Its new style that ive been playing with and it focuses mainly on description and world building. i'm gonna work on it more but not sure if ill keep doing it.

so quick note before we begin, the first chapter update will be posted soon, it will be edited , but will have no major story changes, and expect the next chapter today or tomorrow, simply because sense i was late with this one its my way of apologizing.

disclaimer: i do not own Rosario+vampire or its characters this is a fan based fanfiction. enjoy.

* * *

 **Awaken From Death**

Blood shot from the boys head caused by a blow delivered by the guards club, the ruby liquid laced the statue of Abel and his sword with an unwelcome splatter. The guards all laughed at the boys weakness before dragging him off, none of their eyes capturing the act of god transpiring behind them.

* * *

The cells of the boy began to soak into the once snow white bandages that contained the mighty weapon. The smell of the worthy blood made the blade shake with hunger and anger. It felt the delicious blood as of it were alive snaking its way up its thin slender sheath and seep in the cracks of his prison.

" **At last."** The blade whimpered holding its metal tongue, while the sweet red nectar dripped onto the blade.

The shock wave of the blades power made every table in the room flip, while the blue aura filled the chamber.

" **YES, AT LAST!"** the blade celebrated feeling his power once again awakened, but soon that taste began to grow bitter. " **What? What is this?!"**

The blade growled as it shock on the rack, while inside its sheath black web like veins started to spread like a cancer up its once perfect body.

The aura in the room hastily retreated to its stronghold the two colors clashing each battling for supremacy.

" **this power its overwhelming."** Growled the blade, while it strained until finally settling down the invading power quelled and added to its own strength.

" **interesting, very interesting."**

* * *

The head maid who is human servant entered the chambers and gasped at destruction of the room.

"oh no they made a mess of this." She growled waving to the others to enter while she stepped aside allowing her staff to file in quickly, and begin repairs.

"Master will be furious if this is not ready before the guests arrive, so we must… Ahh!" the woman gasped seeing her worst fear come to light from the sight her yes beheld.

"No, no, no not the masters sword, if he sees this it will be our heads." The woman panicked before hearing a familiar set of footsteps coming down the hall. Quickly the head maid walked back to the door to intercept her one hope for survival.

* * *

A young woman with sleet white hair and eyes made her way down the hall with her bucket and sponge in hand. Her rosy lips moved softly as she counted each step to her masters chamber, her purpose consuming her very existence.

Step after step she counted her sharp ears catching every sound while she made her way down the halls, her pace never slowed until it was stopped by the calling of her name. "violet, oh violet come here a moment."

Violet stopped she knew the voice and approached its call.

"yes ma'am, how may I serve you." Violet asked holding out her arm to lead through the black world to a new task.

"violet the Sword of Abel is dirty and needs new wrapping, you are the only one the master allows to touch the blade, please help and don't tell the master." The words brought a knowing smile to violets lips as she nodded.

"I hold no loyalty to master Shuzen, but my lady will be sadden if she learns that I did not tend to master Abel sword." The violet felt the gentle hand of the head maid take her by the arm and guided her to the statues base.

"Put the cleaning kit at my side, and keep the room quiet while I work." Violet said as she lowered herself to her hands and knees and prayed at the feet of the statue while the others did their chores and fetched her things.

minutes pass until the head maid returned and set the kit next to the blind servant, and then turned to the others who had finished putting the room in its proper order, "clear the room.".

* * *

Violet sat up and carefully brought her hands to find the sword, the weapon drew breath at the familiar touch of its newest and only true companion. "I bid you good morning weapon of the master."

" **same to you, Violet, great granddaughter of the master, how do you fair?"** the sword responded while the young girl undid his wrappings.

"I am well, I tend of my lady, and the masters tomb as always, though I have noticed Cendyss has been notably restless these past few days." Violet commented putting the old wrappings in her dress and feeling inside the kit for the cleansing cloth.

" **I am not surprised, the master has returned."** The sword said bluntly while the girl gasped.

"truly, but I have not heard a sound from his coffin in many years." The sword laughed and softly hummed in contentment at the woman cleaned him slowly.

" **Do not be fooled, our master does not lay in that empty casket, he is here. He was in this room not moments ago. I do not know his purpose, but events are in motion, and soon I will be wielded in the great battle that has been a millennium in the making."**

 **"** a joyous day it will be, the master returning just in time to see master Akasha daughter's wedding." The sword laughed as the girl replaced the bandages carefully and expertly.

" **Believe me child, there will be no wedding, no one will wield me I promise, and soon you will be tended to as a lady of this house."**

Violet smiled and placed the sword back on its bed before bowing to it. "I long for the day, but I can wait a little longer, goodbye." The girl said unable to hear the swords goodbye while she picked up her bucket and sponge leaving the kit to be collected. "now to my ladies side."

* * *

Violet once again started her journey with a wider smile and a new hope in her heart. She made her way to the last door on of the hall up the long spiral staircase of the south tower and opened the large wooden door that led to her ladies room.

"my lady I have come to give you your bath." Said violet walking into the chamber and setting down her bucket on the bedside table.

"still silent, always sleeping aren't you my lady?" she asked the forever silent woman lying on the bed that violet knew was in front of her.

"My lady?" violet said while she started to coke up with tears. "please, say something to me."

Violet fell to her knees as she grabbed the hand of her only family and placed it against her cheek while she cried. Meanwhile the scent of blood from the bandages in the pocket of her apron began to escape into the free air.

Unseen to the blind Violet was her lady beginning to transform. Her skin once cold, pale and lifeless; began to have a new honey glow that spread from the sacred mark on her left outer thigh.

With every breath of the scent gave new life to the once still corpse until the woman with brilliant golden hair, smooth milk white skin, and an hour glass figure; until finally she opened her blood red eyes. " **Abel?!"**

* * *

Chatting with Electra: the woman smiles as the chat begin and waves to the audience and nodes to the writer. "hello everyone thank you again for coming to read our little story." Electra says with a smile as the writer nodes at her. "we've been thinking long and hard about this chapter and to be honest the writer had a major block and couldn't decide which way to take the story, but now after getting kicked in gear by yours truly he came up with this, rather unique chapter." she says with a smile "the style was changed up a bit, a lot of it was written like in old English so if it takes a few times reading its perfectly normal, this was advised by a friend so hes trying out the style." with that Electra sighs and stands up "also sadly I'm afraid this will be the last chat I'm doing, as i have a new role to play so, i bid you adieu." the writer with a snap of his fingers is once again alone in the chat and sighs wondering what to do now. the door to the chamber suddenly gets kicked in as Massimo steps in with two bottles of strong wine. "its my turn now!" he cheers making the writer take a worried gulp.


	9. Theif and the maiden

**A/N:** HELLOOOO READER! its been far to long. I hope you've been well and thank you for reading this new chapter. Things are moving along, and we are getting close to the next action filled battle chapters. we are also getting close to going to Yokia academy, so we can finally see the rest of the main characters from Rosario+vampire take their rightful place on center stage, but first we got just few more build chapters to go. It may seem long but everything is going to tie together nicely and I hope you all enjoy. Keep in mind the polls are still open, so please cast a vote it will affect the direction of the story, and don't be afraid to leave a comment. Please enjoy the chapter and I'll be posting again real soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+vampire or its charaters this is a nonprofit fanfiction.

 **The Thief and the Maiden**

Tsukune slowly stirred from his slumber the back of his head throbbing while he heard two mans voices talking. "honestly he's delicious try a bit."

"Oh, all right."

"Ah, was I right?"

"Amazing so pure and light. The finest blood without a doubt."

"What's going on, where am I?" Tsukune groaned lifting his head up while feeling a drop of blood trickle off his nose to be caught by goblet in the hands of a man with red eyes.

"He's awake. Too bad." Tsukune looked at the two men in identical red leather armor standing side by side.

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked as his vision started to clear showing that the two men weren't just wearing identical armor, they were identical in every way. From their brown hair with white tips, to their burning red eyes.

"Hmm nope, you see we ask the questions around here Mr. Thief, now I'm Kaede and this is my brother Jun we are your interrogators."

The names of the two men Tsukune couldn't help but start to chuckle doing his best to stop a laugh. "What is this, why are you laughing? Why do they always laugh?" growled Jun, pacing the room as his victim began to laugh hard despite his injuries and situation. "what's so fucking funny?"

"its nothing, its just haha who named you, because they must have really hated you two to name you submissive and maple." The teen replied while busting a gut.

The two men suddenly whimpered as they lowered themselves down to the floor and sobbed. "its not our fault."

"yea mom was drunk when she named us." They both whimpered finishing each other's sentences perfectly as if they had one mind.

* * *

At this Tsukune felt kind of bad these guys seemed different than the other people he's seen in the castle he could definitely tell that they were at the bottom of the barrel when it came to rank. However, Tsukune took this opportunity to look around seeing that both of his hands were bound chains above his head. after giving them a small shake tsukune knew even at his peak strength that chain would only laugh if he tried to break it.

* * *

"why are all the people they send us so mean."

"I know and why do they always laugh at us I mean we are fearsome vampires, not clowns."

Tsukune groaned at the pitiful display but then hatched an idea. "well I can help with that."

The two men looked at each other and blinked before huddling up and whispering to one another trying to figure out what they should do before turning and looking at Tsukune. "how could you, a human, help us?"

Tsukune paused and pretended to think moment as if he were really trying to help the two gentleman standing in front of him "how about I rename you?" offered Tsukune making both of the twins jump in surprise then fall back to their huddle whispering like little boys.

"do we trust him, I mean he could give us even worse names."

"yea but what do we have to lose?"

"hmm good point." Tsukune watched as the two brothers deliberated until finally they reached a conclusion.

"what name would you give me?" they both asked in unison.

Tsukune thought for a few seconds taking in each twins finer details until he smiled.

"how about Bennosuke, and Niten Musashi. they are names given to an ancient pair of twin warriors who served the emperor of japan a hundred years ago?" both twins went wide eyed and looked at each other staying silent while Tsukune looked on nervously.

"THAT'S AWESOME!"

"What fearsome names, no one will dare mock us now." they two brothers said excitedly each one flexing and posing like fearsome warriors while Tsukune fought back the urge to laugh.

"I'm glad you guys like them, so um Bennosuke, Niten how about letting your new friend down?" Tsukune chuckled nervously.

Both vampires looked at Tsukune then each other before smiling and walking out of the cell and locking the door.

"not a chance." Bennosuke smirked

"yea we want you to… hang around!" Niten finished making them both laugh while they walked down the hall before sealing yet another large door.

* * *

 **The Boy in the Tower**

The bride paced in the safety of her own chambers, her mind a buzz with what had taken place just hours before. The feeling of guilt and confusion gnawed at her insides, because on one hand the mysterious boy was caught and imprisoned after saving her, but on the other he was an intruder or possible an assassin. The pink haired girl squealed, and threw herself on the bed like a troubled child, because no matter how she thought about it what the boy did made no sense to her.

"calm down Moka." She whispered to herself burying her face in the pillow harder. "its not like it matters anyway, he'll probably be executed soon, or he might end up being a part of the banquet for her wedding."

Moka sighed knowing that even if she wanted to there is no way to save the mysterious boy in the tower.

Moka looked up at the ceiling carefully, and softly smiled at all the old stars that her mother had painted. "so I'm always under the stars, right mother?"

Moka paused feeling a deep longing in her heart one that was even stronger than her desire to see her departed mother. Reaching inside her pillow case her hand searched for her most prized possession of all other that her Rosario hanging down from her leather choker. Her fingers delicately pulled the silk smooth fabric into the light and stared at the black flag of Abel. Moka sighed and wrapped around her like a blanket and whimpered.

"if you were here you would save me wouldn't you?" she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. "please if you can hear me, I- I'm so sorry, please come back. Come back, and love me again."

While the young bride cried three soft knocks came from the door before the door opened. "Abel? Oh Abel are you in here love?"

Moka quickly sat up and dried her eyes, while she looked at the intruder, a woman she had only heard of but never really seen accept in pictures. "It's you, Your awake?"

* * *

chatting with Massimo: "Alight welcome reader, thanks for coming." smirks the warrior vampire sitting comfortably in his brothers throne. "this is kind of a slow chapter but if you read carefully it does have some important content that will be relevant in later chapters so..." the writer suddenly interrupts his character from revealing anymore by making a large portion of the stone ceiling fall and hit the man in the head. "ill get you for that." yells the man from beneath the rubble.

A/N: updates being posted by the end of the week.


	10. tournoment for love

**A/N:** Hello again reader, its that time again, time for another chapter of born to be king. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, and don't worry its not ending any time soon. we are finally getting back into the juicy action scenes that I promised and it will continue for the next few chapter, so I hope you will all enjoy that. Just a reminder if you don't already know the edited version of the first chapter is up with more coming, but I don't know when ill be able to get the next edit up so I'm asking for patience. other than that as always thanks for reading and please feel free to leave a review or a private message I always like to hear feed back from another prospective.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+vampire or its characters this a none profit fanfiction.

* * *

 **The Tournament for Love**

Moka looked down from her balcony amazed at the what her eyes beheld in the early morning light. Flooding in over the bridge that connected her families realm to the to the tunnel, that served as a dimensional gateway to the outside world, was every form of transportation known to man. Everything from horse drawn carriages to limousines all slowly made there way to the castle all full of high ranking clan members, their families, and of course their champions that would go threw the tests today.

"all of them are here for you, dear sister." Moka softly smiled and waited for the owner of the voice to join her on the ledge before replying.

"oh the silent treatment Moka, that's soo mean." The black haired girl cried throwing her arms around Moka neck and putting all her weight down on her.

"I never claimed to be nice now did I Aqua?" Moka teased looking back at her childish older sister who pouted slightly before regaining her composure, and stood at Moka side.

"I still hate that father is making you go through with this wedding, are you sure you don't want me to act as your champion?" ask Aqua wanting deeply to protect her sister.

"no sister, though I appreciate it, if you were to act as my champion it would cause father even more grief then what the vampire counsel is crushing him with." Moka smiled looking at her beloved older sister with sad emerald eyes.

"B-but."

"no buts Aqua, and besides if I were to have a champion I'd want it to be someone I can truly marry." Aqua frowned at this knowing her sister was right. With the low birth rates of the vampires, that was only made worse after the great vampire wars that claimed millions of lives, it was law that all vampire relationships be based around one fertile vampire male.

"alright then, if the man who wins this tournament is not worthy of you, then you must crush him into dust." Joked Aqua trying to lift her sisters spirits, while knowing that Moka had no hope of winning with her unremovable rosary around her neck nearly completely sealing all of her vampiric abilities.

"Well with any luck, I wont have to." Moka said with a small smile as she looked up at the moon and smiled softly seeing the very edge of it becoming red signifying that the tournament would soon begin under the light of the blood moon. "After all according to the headmaster my fate isn't to be married today."

* * *

 **Two hours later…**

the roar of the crowd chanting their leaders names echoed loudly throughout the land emanating from the large colosseum that was build in at the base of the mountain that was overlooked by the Shuzen family castle.

"our guest grow restless my dear daughters shall we go to greet them?" smiled Shuzen looking back at his four Children with Moka in the lead in a white wedding dress and her three other sisters at her flanks. The bride to be looked at her father with sad eyes that only served to widen his smile.

"father, I-I.."

"Shuzen darling our guests are waiting for you and our dear daughter." The entry of the new voice made Moka stiffen to scared to look back at the woman she knew was approaching.

"Too right my love." Shuzen returned holding out his hand for his wife. Moka watched as a woman in a short black dress, that matched her fathers suit, with a long silver necklace on, and short silver hair that was kept out of her face by two silver rosary pins.

"lets go Moka its not proper for the bride to be late on her wedding day." Moka looked at the woman known as Gyokuro Shuzen, to most she was a elegant woman known for her beauty, and power, to other she was a beacon of pride , but to Moka she was just a wicked step-mother. Moka felt Gyokuro's pink eyes fall on her giving her a familiar chill down her spine.

Moka watched helplessly as her step mothers finger slowly pressed the button in front of them calling the elevator.

"I don't see why you wanted this elevator installed, the old rope pully system worked perfectly fine." Shuzen began to rant showing his still traditional ways.

Moka and her family stepped into the luxurious elevator as soon it arrived, not the young bride noticed. Moka felt like the undead her body going through the motions while her heart, and mind began to go blank, while she awaited her entire future become rewritten.

* * *

The doors opened to the Shuzen family private level that stood two levels above the cheering crowd, and wrapped around the whole arena. The whole level was built for comfort and to ensure a proper view for the members of the family. Tiny green men about waist high to the average person scurried to their posts or individual booths waiting to be summoned by there masters.

"Goblins, such weak creatures, they make the humans seem like real people in comparison." Laughed Gyokuro while the two maids that were brought with them rolled out a red carpet leading to two golden thrones at the edge of the levels overlook.

"Girls to your seats, except you Moka, please go to your special seat." Gyokuro commanded without even looking back at her step daughter.

Moka was about to protest to her father, but was cut off when the witch, Gyokuro grabbed his arm and had him escort her to their seats. Moka sighed and looked at one of the maids who bowed and guided her to Moka own private box.

"My lady, I will pray for you, let the chains of fate shackle you to a man that can be loved." The maid said as she opened the door to a room on the opposite end of her family. The room was bare and had no view of the arena at all, but then Moka already knew it wouldn't, her heart sank as she saw her fears the lone camera stand at the edge of the room for her presentation.

"my lady im sorry but I must."

"don't apologize, my father demanded this, and so it must be done." Moka said choking back tears as the maid approached her from behind and began to undo the back of her dress.

* * *

 **Begin…**

 **"Shuzen…Shuzen…Shuzen HAAAA!"** the crowd cheered as the man rose from his throne above them and raised his hand silencing them all effortlessly.

" **Welcome, my brothers and sisters to the fabled Arena of Azreal!"** the crowd exploded into cheers at the mention of the mighty angel of death whose statue was carved over the head of there leader.

" **Today I am proud to say that I, Issa Shuzen head of clan Shuzen after three hundred and fifty years of being the head of the Shuzen clan, am officially retiring."** The crowd was silent as he paused waiting with baited breath for the naming of his successor. Everyone knew who the obvious choice would be his daughter, Aqua Shuzen, which is why many have been trying to gain her favor for years now.

Aqua smiled she knew her father was about to name her as the next head, after all she'd been training for years to do just that. 'first thing I'm going to do is call off this damn engagement." Aqua plotted preparing to stand.

" **and today will name my successor, however they will not be chosen from the clan Shuzen."** The whole crowd gasped and began to whisper wondering what Shuzen was thinking. To hand the power of the most powerful clan to an outsider when he had a very capable and well respected successor already lined up was insane.

" **In accordance to ancient tradition, my successor will be chosen from the champions provided by the each of the vampire families, they must each must survive and win the tournament to be deemed worthy of my three offerings."** The crowd cheered in excitement hoping that their families champion could win the day and bring more prosperity to their own households.

" **the second of my offerings, is something I hold very dear. I offer my daughter flesh of my flesh, as a bride to the Champion!"** in that instant four projectors one in each corner of the arena burst to life displaying a beautiful naked maiden for all to see.

" **Beautiful, powerful, and unspoiled my daughter Moka Akashia will make an excellent addition to any noblemen's harem."** The crowd cheered even louder at the sight of the young woman.

 **"finally, my last gift, the most sought after weapon in our world or if any world. If the champions can wield it I will embrace him as my son! My brothers and sisters I offer the SWORD OF ABEL!"** the entire arena exploded with such excitement that the walls began to shake from the sheer eruption of raw power.

 **"Now, my red eyed brothers and sisters let us BEGIN!"**

* * *

The arena grew louder as the gates down on the battlefield suddenly opened and thirteen champions took the field each with their own armor and weapons. Each vampire looked strong and deadly in there own right, and was of noble birth which aided them in gaining entry to the tournament to begin with. All of them had expensive and rather flashy armor except for one. The thirteenth champion who wore simple leather armor and carried and English sword and shield.

 **"To begin the tournament each man must present a gift to my daughter, a gift of blood. Do we have a volunteer to present their offerings."** Immediately Baca stepped forward and raised his long sword.

 **"Baca son of Brone, my lord, I wish to present my offerings."** The crowd cheered at his name showing his popularity. This made shuzens lips curve up slightly as he nodded and sat back in his throne.

The rest of the champions walked back through the gates leaving Baca on the field alone to present his gift.

" **my Dear lady Akashia I hope you will accept my gift of blood, as it is the blood of a werewolf!"** Baca announced while brandishing his sword towards the opposite gate while it opened.

In stepped a large white werewolf; its body covered with scars from past battle, its claws long and sharp like the heads of a spear, one dead left eye.

" **AAAWWWWOOOOO!"** the creature howled stepping into the light of the blood moon feeling its power begin to rise.

" **that's it beast grow stronger, bask in the light of the moon one last time, before I mount your head on my wall."** Baca smirked as he drew his sword and charged the beast.

The werewolf roared as he nearly disappeared from sight only a ball of bright light could be seen flying around the ring that could barely be seen let alone tracked. Once, twice, three times it circled its prey before suddenly charging its claws ripping off the back plate of its opponent.

" **mangey mutt is making me look bad."** Cursed baba under his breath as his eyes struggled to track the light footed creature. Again and again the attacks came, most hitting his flanks or aimed at his back.

Baca taking hit after hit his armor and sword barely be able to stop the werewolf's quick but crushing attacks. The werewolf circled again and attacked from the rear this time his claws finding the delicate flesh of its target leaving a deep cut across Baca back, while throwing him flat on his face.

" **AAAAAWWWWOOOO!** " the wolf howled again believing victory to be in hand as he dove at the vampire fangs bared and claws at the ready.

" **he he my turn beast."** The vampire whispered as the claws went straight through the vampires shape but went through him like a ghost. The werewolf looked around confused trying to find his enemy until a large sword burst through his chest from behind.

" **you lose, dog."** Growled Baca as the beast hit its knees and Baca taking out a vail filled it with the werewolf's blood before kicking it to the ground and off of his sword.

" **this blood is for you, my lady**." Baca said smiling holding up the vail before handing off to a servant and walking back to the others his injures already healing **.** The crowd exploding into loud cheers at the sight of such bloodshed.

Issa Shuzen stood with a smile before composing himself.

" **Next champion Present your offering!"** he commanded looking down and making eye contact with Baca both men nodding at each other before Baca disappeared from view.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

In the grand hall the sword of Abel rests comfortable on its rack its mind a buzz over the return of his master.

"coming here with a younger face while strange isn't impossible, in fact its easily done with the use of magic." The sword paused though he wasn't there for his master's youth he still could imagine what Abel looked like and the mental image and this boy were nearly identical.

"however his aura, no amount of magic could change his soul that much, though there are still traces of his original aura as well hmm…" as the sword pondered the chamber doors opened and in walked a man in pure white cloak that covered his face.

"and who is he suppose to be, I haven't seen that kind of cloak sense… wait." As the stranger got closer and closer he pulled out a long wooden case with symbols carved on the lid.

The blade began to shake wildly on the rack as the man suddenly vanished and appeared in front of the blade grabbing his slender body and lifting off of its throne.

"NO, No put me down!" yelled the sword as the man opened the case to reveal an identically wrapped sword.

"No, you bastard I know who you are. I will not fight for you." Cursed the blade as the man stuffed him into the case

"hehe now brother, the blade you kept so selfishly to yourself, is mine." The man said his eyes glowing red while he looked up and laughed at the statue of the great warrior while he stole his weapon replacing it with a the fake.

"No, you bastard, Brone!" that was the last thing the blade said before everything went black.

* * *

LET'S CHAT: Massimo stands in the light of the window, the sun bathing him in its light, he gives a small smile then a sigh of contentment "Hello everyone, good to see you again." he says finally acknowledging we exist. "what did you just say, you make it sound like I'm some stuck up aristocrat." the well bread vampire noble growled in displeasure. "well bread?" he asked then both he and the writer chuckled at the thought.

"sorry about that private joke." smirked the warrior vampire before returning to the oak throne "now as for the chapter it appears that shuzen is up to something and Baca seems to be in on it, and not only that but brone is involved as well, and if I know that serpent he's going to poision everything he touches if it means getting his way."


End file.
